Love, Hate, and Decisions
by gurlie06
Summary: YaYaYaYaYaY...finally an update! It has been way to long. Anyway..please Read and Review! Sarah is taken back to the Underground and she has to decide if Jareth ios worth it, or if another is..I suck at summareis so sue me lol....JUST READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Labyrinth, or any of its characters. If I did, the movie would have ended a whole lot differently *smirks*  
  
Note: This is my first Laby fic. Please be nice if you review. If you plan to flame me, go ahead, just try to tell me what I can do differently. I might cry if someone yells at me that my story sux.lol  
Chapter One  
Sarah Williams sat in her apartment at her computer desk typing frantically.  
  
"If I don't get this book finished in half an hour, Stephen will KILL me," She said to herself frustrated.  
  
Stephen, her publisher, was on her all the time to have her write more. Sarah's first book sold over a million copies in its first week. Not bad, but not what he expected.  
  
Sarah was now a woman of 22 and she had given up on her dreams of an acting career to pursue writing. A writer of fantasies at that. Ever since she got back from "that place" her focus had been to enlighten everyone in the ways of the Underground. Of course they all thought that the Labyrinth and all its inhabitants were made up. And she wasn't about to tell them otherwise.  
  
"Almooooooooost.there, I'm finished." She said triumphantly looking over her work. This short work of "fiction" was about a young girl in love with the one person she hates the most. Sarah didn't know what had inspired her to write this particular book, but, nevertheless, she had written it anyway.  
  
Sarah started to pick up her coat and drive over to Stephens's office when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and.  
  
"Stephen! I was just coming to your office to drop this copy of my book off." Sarah said  
  
"Yea, sure Sarah"  
  
"No, seriously, I was." She laughed  
  
"I believe you" He smirked again "So is this the best selling novel I've been looking for all my life?" He asked  
  
"Probably not, but it's the best I've written so far. In my opinion at least."  
  
We'll see Sarah" He said quickly "Look, sorry I gotta run. I just stopped by to see if you had finished the story, and you have so I thank you" He said  
  
"You welcome. Just don't expect another one too soon. I'm taking a break.  
  
"Ok, Ok, but I bet I can get another one out of you" He teased  
  
"BYE Stephen."  
  
"See ya" He laughed as he closed to door behind him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He lowered the crystal and sat thinking in his chair. He had been watching her for months now, ever since she started writing that book. He knew he should be watching over his kingdom, as he had been doing since she left. But he needed to watch her. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that she could never find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since Sarah had the afternoon to herself, she decided to take a nice, long, leisurely bubble bath, but as soon as she stepped into the tub..  
  
RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG The telephone started to ring.  
  
"Damn. Why is it that whenever I start to relax, something always has to go interrupt me." She mumbled  
  
Sarah walked over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Sarah Williams?" Asked the man on the other end  
  
"Yes, this is her; may I ask who is calling?"  
  
"I am Officer Blaine. I have a bit of bad news for you Sarah. One of your former neighbors saw some smoke in your family's home. By the time that the firemen could get the flames controlled enough to attempt to go in, it was to late. I am sorry Ms. Williams, but they all died." Said the Officer with obvious grief.  
  
"No, That can't be, I just talked to Toby and Karen this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry miss. I don't know what else to tell you. The fire spread so quickly, no one could get out. I give you my condolences." And with that, he hung up.  
  
Sarah fell onto the couch behind her. They were gone. He father, Karen, and.Toby. Little Toby, he was barely eight years old. Sarah tried to think what she should do next, but tears clouded not only her eyes, but her train of thought too. She put her head down into the pillows and cried herself to sleep right there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked into the crystal once more. He noticed she was crying, but he couldn't sense why. What was the matter? She had seemed so happy only a few minutes ago. What had happened to make her so distressed? Could he help in any way? No, she wouldn't what him to help her with anything, even if he could. She only saw him as a villain. The one that took her baby brother to his castle, the evil Goblin King that tried to keep her brother from her for forever. But she had beat him, conquered him at his own game. So she had left him, not knowing what she was giving up in the process. She left, taking everything he ever desired with her.  
  
Whatever was troubling her, he was determined to find out and fix it. Maybe that would change her opinion of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks passed as Sarah tried to re-construct her life without those who she loved. Her stepmother and she had just started to get along and Toby and her father, the ones she loved with all her heart, would always be with her.  
  
"I'm sorry Stephen. I told you that I didn't feel like writing anything else for a while. And with everything else going on in my life, it shouldn't be that hard for you to respect my wishes." She said angrily  
  
"I know Sarah, and I'm sorry. But people loved your first book. I know the second one still needs to be published but I know that one will do just as well. And we don't want you to lose your audience so." Sarah cut off the phone and left it off the hook.  
  
"I said no" She stated, talking to no one in particular.  
  
Sarah sat back in her living room, wondering what she planned to do now that no one was left in her life that she could go to. No one except. No she told herself. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never say "his" name again. Out loud or in my mind. And I plan to stick to that promise  
  
Sarah got up from her chair and went into the kitchen, getting herself a cup of lukewarm coffee; she went to her bedroom and put the coffee on the nightstand, drinking only a little. The deep green walls of her room were covered with pictures of her family and friends, paintings she had collected, and a few of her own pieces of art. One of her favorites was a picture of a tall slender man with blond hair and mis-matched eyes.  
  
"I hate you" she whispered to the picture "You are on my mind all the time, why can't you leave me alone?!" her words got louder until she was practically screaming at the picture. Sarah broke into a sob and fell onto her bed crying.  
  
"Jareth, please." She whispered very quietly, but it was just enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own Labyrinth.but I do own my M&M's  
Jareth was sitting in his throne room going over papers dealing with the Underground when he heard it.  
  
"Jareth" it was so soft, barely audible. But he heard it. She was calling to him. It had to be her. No on called his name quite like she did.  
  
Jareth stood up and produced a crystal, and, with a flash of light, disappeared to Aboveground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah was lying on her bed sobbing into the sheets. She felt a cool breeze sweep over her, but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Sarah.we meet again." An all too familiar voice whispered behind her  
  
Sarah slowly turned to see the tall man standing behind her. He was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt with baggy sleeves. His unruly blond hair hung around his face and his mis-matched eyes were staring at her.  
  
"WH-What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly flustered  
  
"I always come to those who call to me." Jareth said looking around the room. He noticed the pictures of his Labyrinth on the wall. He noticed his castle, a few of his subjects, and.him. He grinned at the thought.  
  
"But I didn't call to you!" She said to him  
  
"I couldn't be here unless you did." He smirked "And since you did, I'm obliged to take you back with me."  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled "I can't go back with you! I have to much going on right now. And I can't stand you. Why would you want me to come back?"  
  
"I don't like it anymore than you do." He said calmly "But you called and I can't get back without the person who called me" He said this with a little edge on his voice  
  
"Well looks like you have to stay here. I'm sure you'll be able to find a job" She said sarcastically  
  
"O.I don't think so" Jareth took a step towards her  
  
Sarah turned to bolt out the bedroom door. He was surprised that she would even consider running. So she ended up getting out of the room. But no worries, she wouldn't get far.  
  
Sarah got as far as the living room before feeling strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist.  
  
"That wouldn't be such a good idea, now would it Sarah?" He said through gritted teeth  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Sarah yelled  
  
"I can't do that." And with that, he transported them Underground.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled down. When she opened them again, she was staring at the most gorgeous room she had ever seen. The walls were a deep red; the floors were hardwood with a huge rug in the middle of the room. The furniture and the linen were a burgundy color. The sheets on the bed were made of silk. She must have been gaping because the first thing she heard was  
  
"It isn't polite to drool, Sarah." Jareth had let her go and was now standing a few feet behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's so pretty. Is this your room?"  
  
He laughed heartily. "Not even, this will be your chamber while you are here."  
  
"While I'm here! How long do you plan on keeping me here anyway?" She felt her anger rising again.  
  
"My dear, you have called me to take you, you are mine now."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she yelled at him "I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!"  
  
"O YES YOU DO" his voice boomed over hers.  
  
Sarah recoiled against the wall. Jareth walked towards her, just a few inches away.  
  
"You now belong to me. And, as much as you annoy me, according to the laws of the Underground, you must stay here with me." He said calmly.  
  
Sarah nodded her head frightened, trying to think of a way she could get out of this.  
  
"I can't believe you'd try to keep me here" trying not to let her voice crack "You have no."  
  
"Yes I do Sarah. I do have power over you. As soon as you said my name to come to you, you gave me the power over you; you gave up the power to keep me away. You belong to me now; therefore I have power over you. YOU ARE MINE"  
  
And, with that, he stormed out. Sarah screamed out loud.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She flung herself on the bed and started to cry again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth walked to his study. How dare she challenge him. HE only answered to HER call. He didn't want her here anymore than she wanted to be here. Well, maybe he did. Maybe that's why he'd been watching her for months now. He didn't know what to think.  
  
He conjured a crystal to look in on her. She was lying on her bed sniffling.  
  
"Serves her right. No one defies me." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Labyrinth, I do however own Celeste.  
  
A/N: Thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I'm gonna do a shout list at the end of the story, but for now, you guys know who you are. AND YOU ROCK. I guess the rest of you people who read this story and don't review are ok too. (LoLz.just kiddin, y'all are cool too.) O...I'm really sorry for this, but the story is gonna go pretty slow for a while.BUT I PROMISE IT GETS A LOT BTTER.it might not be this chapter, but it will come.I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't get up to the part I need to w/o making it kinda a little boring. I sorry ='(  
There was a knock on Sarah's door that woke her from her slumber. She forgot where she was until she opened her eyes and looked around. She must have fallen asleep a little after HE had left.  
  
The knock came again.  
  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to you Jareth!"  
  
The door opened and a small goblin came in.  
  
"M'lady, I am not His Majesty."  
  
"O, I'm sorry. By the way, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Celeste dearie." She said sweetly "His Majesty has assigned me to be your maid while you stay here."  
  
"Well, um, thank you. But I don't plan on staying here very long."  
  
"That's what they all say dearie."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing dearie. Just that His Majesty always finds a way to keep the people under his rule."  
  
"Well, that's nice to know, now if you could please leave, I'd like to get back to sleep."  
  
"Oh dearie, His Majesty wishes to speak to you this morning. After you get dressed, you must meet him in his study."  
  
"Well, he can wait there all morning, because I'm not going."  
  
"Now dearie, we mustn't defy His Majesty."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now come on dearie. You must get dressed." Celeste held up a dark green peasant style dress.  
  
"It's beautiful Sarah breathed  
  
"His Majesty has picked it out for you."  
  
"Oh.well it's ok."  
  
Celeste stifled a grin "Come on now dearie, let's get going."  
  
Sarah got the dress on and ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"Ok now, I'll walk you to the door, dearie, but I'm not allowed to follow you in."  
  
"Alright Celeste."  
  
The two of them walked down the hallway and stopped in front of two oak double doors.  
  
"Here we are dearie."  
  
"Thanks" Sarah said sarcastically  
  
"Cheer up dearie" She said sympathetically "He's really not a bad person."  
  
"Yeah, sure" Was all Sarah said before knocking  
  
"You may enter" Came a voice from inside  
  
Sarah opened the doors and stepped inside  
  
"Celeste said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes Sarah" Said Jareth "I wanted to speak to you about this, uh, situation."  
  
"There wouldn't BE a situation if you would just let me go home." She spat out  
  
Jareth gave her a cold stare "Now you know I can't do that Sarah. I've told you that over and over."  
  
"But you don't want me here" She said staring at him.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that I don't have the time to teach you everything about the Underground that you should know." Jareth stated  
  
Sarah glared at him. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time she was here. She hadn't noticed that he hadn't changed at all. And he still looked rather handsome. No, she hated this man. She couldn't think of him that way.  
  
Jareth smirked "Now, down to business. I had to decide what to do with you now that you are here."  
  
"Well." Sarah said impatiently  
  
"I couldn't have you become a castle servant; there'd be a rivalry between you and the goblins. They are quite competitive creatures. So I decided that you will be my personal servant."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sarah yelled at him "I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Sarah was disgusted  
  
Jareth was out of his chair and in front of her before she knew it  
  
"I can see the first thing we need to work on will be your manners." Jareth said through gritted teeth  
  
Sarah turned to walk out, but Jareth grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I am not done with you Sarah."  
  
Sarah looked up at him, trying to hide her fear; this man really did scare her.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to let me go?"  
  
"Hear out my proposals" He said  
  
"Fine" She said and he let her go  
  
"You will be my personal servant. That means you will follow me where I want you to, you will attend any meals that I request you attend. And you will address me appropriately. I am YOUR king after all.""  
  
"Excuse you, but I'm from a democracy, not a monarchy." Sarah said bitterly  
  
"You WILL address me as Your Majesty or your stay here will be very uncomfortable. I'd say one of my oubliettes would do perfectly."  
  
Sarah winced at the thought. The oubliette that she was in the first time was definitely the last. She hated it.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty" she said coldly  
  
He looked at her with a cold stare. "I will be obeyed Sarah. You may have won last time and got your precious brother back, but this lime, there isn't a way out."  
  
Sarah held back tears at the thought of her brother  
  
"Yes Jar-Your Majesty" Sarah said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"You are dismissed." Jareth said happy that he got his point across  
  
Sarah turned to leave.  
  
"And Sarah," Jareth started  
  
Sarah turned to face him  
  
"You look lovely in that dress" Jareth said sincerely and smiled at her  
  
Sarah smiled weakly and left the room blushing  
  
Jareth sat back down and watched Sarah make her way back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah got to her room and noticed things from her apartment Aboveground. Pictures of Karen, Toby, and her dad, some of her clothes, and some of her make-up.  
  
Sarah picked up a picture of her family and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"No," She whispered "I will not cry again"  
  
Sarah set the picture down and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth set the crystal down. Why was she crying? Did she not like the pictures?  
  
Jareth got up and went to his throne room. Before he could get out of his study, a small chunky goblin came in.  
  
"You Majesty," he did a slight bow "There is an emergency in the lower city."  
  
"What emergency?"  
  
"Some of the goblins have started a riot, and some have been killed."  
  
Jareth sighed and ran from the room. Off to stop another problem in Goblin City.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah got out of the bathtub and got dressed in the green dress.  
  
She decided to go and explore the castle. Sarah walked out of her room and looked around the hallway. The coast was clear.  
  
Sarah walked down the long hallway looking at the pictures and tapestries n the walls. They were all so beautiful. Sarah walked up to doors and opened them. Most of them were bedrooms. Green ones, blue ones, ones with satin, ones with silk. But they were all equally gorgeous.  
  
Sarah came to one set of doors that were white. When she opened them, she found a large library filled with all types of books.  
  
She mentally reminded herself to ask Jareth if he had a library. Sarah closed the doors and walked down another long hall. But this one was different than all the other ones. It had no pictures, no tapestries, and it had no doors, except for one at the end of the hall. When she got there, she carefully turned the handle, expecting it to be locked. It opened easily.  
  
Sarah walked in slowly, when she saw the room, her breath caught in her throat. It was glorious! Tit was wonderful! She had never seen anything like it. This room was huge! It was a deep blue in color. The bed was in the middle of the room. And it was definitely bigger than king size. It looked as if it were TWO king size beds put together. The walls looked like they had hand carved trimmings.  
  
Sarah wondered who would be great enough to have a room like this. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized whose room this must be.  
  
She turned around to run when she ran straight into the arms of the Goblin King. And he didn't look very happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope.still don't own it.but I do own Damien and Celeste.so ask if you want to use them.  
  
A/N: Ok..the results are..that I continue with the story!!! Most of my reviewers wanted me too, and I'm glad cuz I like this story.of course I know the ending lol. Anyway, I guess I should apologize for acting immaturely to the one reviewer.I'm sorry that I wrote that paragraph about your review, but I'm human and I get worked up when someone says my work has bad parts in it.so sue me! Lol Anyway, it won't happen again.I do accept flames, but only if they try and help me, so if you think my story sux, keep it to yourself. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in typing here. I was typing really fast, and I did read it over, but I might have forgotten something.  
  
Thanx, *~*Amanda*~*  
"Sarah, didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Your Majesty. I didn't realize that this was your room"  
  
"You shouldn't be lurking about without a guide Sarah."  
  
Sarah nodded. She was terrified of him at this moment. He could do so much to her, after all, she didn't just break a rule this time, this was HIS room. He was so much stronger than she was.  
  
"I'll go back to my room" Sarah said  
  
"Be in the Dining Room in twenty minutes Sarah."  
  
She glanced back at him "Ok"  
  
She left and ran all the way back to her room. She surprised herself by remembering where it was.  
  
"Why do I let him scare me like that? I'm 22 damn years old, and he is just the same as he always was." She said frustrated  
  
Sarah looked at her bed where a deep red dress lay. It was a thin material without sleeves. The hem looked as if it would go down to her ankles. When she put it on, it, of course, did. She noticed it was also pretty form fitting. She supposed Jareth picked it out. She applied a little blush and some lipstick, and pulled her hair up leaving two pieces hanging down in front.  
  
In the end, she thought she looked pretty damn good. She smiled at her reflection in a long mirror that hung on her bathroom door and walked out of the room.  
  
Sarah made her way to the Dining Hall only getting lost three times. Sarah walked through the double doors, the room was beautiful! The ceiling reflected the evening sky (hehehe.sorry, I couldn't let this story pass without using something from Harry Potter) which was clear and full of stars. The floor was a magnificent marble. There were candles on the walls and in the center was a huge table, obviously fit for all the guests Jareth received. When she walked in, she saw Jareth sitting at the far end of the table.  
  
Sarah walked in and bowed slightly, thinking it would be appropriate  
  
"Good evening Sarah. You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty."  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, please, when no one else is around call me Jareth."  
  
"Thanks Jareth."  
  
"Now about what happened today" He began  
  
Damn. He remembered. Sarah was hoping that he might have forgotten. Yeah, sure. She was dreading this part. The lecture.  
  
"You are not allowed to roam around the castle whenever you want. If you tell me where you are going, I will tell you if it is acceptable or not."  
  
Sarah could feel the heat rising in her face. No one had told her if and when she could go someplace since she lived at home!  
  
"You are going to have to learn self-discipline while you are here."  
  
Sarah couldn't take it anymore  
  
"I didn't ask to stay here ya know." She said a little too loudly "If I'm such a problem, why don't you just send me home?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't do that. And don't raise your voice at me, I am your king!"  
  
"As I said before, I'm not from a monarchy buddy, so pardon the hell out of me if I make a mistake."  
  
"Sarah" Jareth said sternly  
  
Sarah softened a bit "Look, I'm sorry; I'm still trying to get used to all.this." She threw her hands up to gesture to the castle  
  
"Look Sarah, we have been arguing non-stop since you get here last night." Jareth said softly "Can't we just forget our past and start over as friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Sarah asked "You captured my brother."  
  
"You asked me too."  
  
"But you knew I didn't mean it, and now you bring me here, and won't tell me how to get home. And you want to know if we can be friends?"  
  
"I know we didn't have the best of relationships"  
  
Sarah scoffed  
  
"But can't we at least try?"  
  
"I guess we can try" Sarah said reluctantly "If you really want to."  
  
Oh I do thought Jareth "I would like that"  
  
The two sat and ate their dinner and talked about how the Labyrinth had changed (of course it's always changing, so that conversation didn't last to long) they talked about what Jareth had been doing and how the Underground was.  
  
"And what about you Sarah, how have you been?"  
  
Sarah hesitated before she said anything "Everything is pretty much the same. I'm writing books now and I have a beautiful apartment."  
  
"What about..." He started  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about my life Jareth."  
  
"Sarah, don't hold anything back from me. I can always send a goblin up to check on you.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Sarah yelled "IT'S MY LIFE!"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
Sarah got up from the table and started walking towards the door. Jareth was behind her in an instant and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sarah, you will not get up and leave while I am talking to you without being dismissed, whether we are friends or not."  
  
"Get off me." Sarah had tears streaming down her cheek. She was trying to push Jareth away, but he was holding her tightly.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah? Why are you so upset?"  
  
Sarah stopped struggling and looked up at him.  
  
"They're gone Jareth" She whispered "They're all gone."  
  
Jareth looked suddenly confused "Who's gone Sarah? I don't understand."  
  
"My family Jareth, Toby, Karen, my Dad. They all died in a fire." Sarah started to cry again.  
  
"O Sarah, I'm so sorry." Jareth hugged Sarah to him. He knew he loved Toby as much as Sarah did. After all, that's why he picked.no he couldn't think about that right now.  
  
Sarah leaned against Jareth, forgetting about her hate that she had for him. And she cried against his chest. She really did feel safe with him.  
  
Jareth held Sarah to him. He was falling or her, and he knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning in her own bedroom. (Sorry guys, but ya gotta wait for her to wake up in his bed *sly grin* hehehe)  
  
"How did I get here?" She said to herself "The last thing I remember is.O God" She thought about what had happened the night before "I can't believe I let him see me cry." She hit her hand against her forehead.  
  
The door opened and Celeste walked in with a breakfast tray and a lavender dress that looked as if it was made out of pure water. It looked so light and soft.  
  
"Morning dearie and how are you today?" She asked cheerfully  
  
"Could be better" Sarah said  
  
Celeste didn't answer  
  
"Now, you must eat your breakfast and get dressed quickly. His Majesty wants to see you in his Throne Room.  
  
Sarah sighed "Great, more lectures."  
  
"Well even if it is, you're new to the Underground and you need to learn about it."  
  
"Ok, ok" Sarah put her hands up "I'll go"  
  
Celeste smiled gently "Good dearie"  
  
Sarah ate her breakfast, which turned out to be eggs and sausage, and slipped on her dress. It was another picked out by Jareth. She had to admit, he really did have good taste. She was escorted by Celeste to the doors of the Throne Room.  
  
"There ya go dearie." She disappeared  
  
Sarah smoothed her dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door. She noticed that the room was still as messy as always, no chickens or Goblins running around this early, but messy enough. She saw Jareth standing by one of the many windows looking out over the city. He turned around when he heard her.  
  
"Good morning Sarah. I hope you are feeling a little better this morning."  
  
"I actually am. I'm sorry if I was any trouble last night."  
  
"No more than usual" He smirked  
  
Even when he's being serious, he still finds a way to piss me off he thought.  
  
Jareth walked over to her "Sarah, today you will accompany me to a "party" as you in the Aboveground call it, at my brother's castle. It is to honor one of his acquaintances, you could call it, is getting married."  
  
"Um.that would be fine but, I really don't have anything to wear."  
  
"Sarah, who has been giving you clothes to wear for the past few days?" He asked "I have the perfect dress for you tonight."  
  
"O, Ok then" Sarah said hesitantly  
  
"Now Sarah, though we did pronounce to be friends," Jareth started "You must remember that you are technically mine according to our laws."  
  
"I BEL." Sarah started to yell  
  
"I know, I know, you belong to no one. But Sarah, my Kingdom knows you are the one who solved the Labyrinth, and if they see you are back, they will know you called to me, and that who are mine now. So I must keep up appearances as King and escort you tonight. But you must obey me."  
  
Sarah looked as if she was about to explode. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just remember that most of the Underground think of you as my property."  
  
Sarah clenched and unclenched her fists.  
  
Jareth didn't notice "So I have to humor them."  
  
"Fine" Sarah said with anger evident in her voice "But don't expect me to kiss yours, or anyone else's' shoes."  
  
Jareth laughed "Of course not Sarah, not even the lowest of my subjects are forced to do that."  
  
Sarah nodded "There is one thing I have a problem with. How are you going to address me? I have no title."  
  
"I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Jareth stated  
  
Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
Jareth pretended not to notice "Therefore I will be introducing you as Sarah, mortal from the Aboveground."  
  
Sarah sighed with relief. There are things so much worse that she could be called.  
  
"You may go now Sarah. I will come and get you when it is time to go."  
  
Sarah left and walked straight to her room. When she walked in, she saw a beautiful gown laid across her bed. It was a light shade of blue and made of satin. It was long and looked like it would come to a bell shape around her waist. To her surprise, when she lifted the dress up, a corset lay underneath.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to get that on?" She wondered out loud  
  
"I am here to help with that dearie."  
  
Startled, she turned to see Celeste standing in the doorway.  
  
"His Majesty sent me to help you." Celeste came over and picked the corset up. "Let's get a move on dearie, we don't have much time. You have to eat your lunch, and then get ready to leave. His Majesty doesn't plan to translocate you there, so you must take a carriage, and that might take a while.  
  
Sarah sat down and began to eat off of the tray that was put in front of her. When she was done, Celeste rushed her into the bathroom. She took a quick bath and came out to see Celeste holding up the corset.  
  
"Is that really necessary for this dress?" She asked  
  
"Absolutely dearie." Was all she said  
  
Celeste pulled the corset over Sarah's head and told her to inhale deeply. She started to hook it together and pulls the strings tighter.  
  
"Can you not do it so tight?" Sarah asked straining "I can't breathe."  
  
"We all have to sacrifice something for beauty dearie. And besides, all the women will have these tightened up as much as they can. There, finished." Celeste turned back to examine her work  
  
Sarah stood perfectly straight.  
  
"At least I won't be able to pig out" She thought  
  
Celeste moved to pull the dress over Sarah's head. The sleeves were short and puffed out only the slightest bit. She noticed light blue gloves to match the dress that would go up to the ends of her sleeves so none of her arms would show.  
  
"Now dearie, I must go and help in the Kitchens. Wait her for His Majesty."  
  
"Thanks Celeste." Sarah said  
  
Sarah sat down at her vanity and put some make-up on. After she was done, she walked over to her mirror to look at herself.  
  
"I ca hardly breathe in this damn thing" She whispered "Screw breath, I can barely move!" She looked at her reflection and noticed that it did give her figure more shape. Her waist was mall and the corset made her chest obviously bigger.  
  
She was still checking herself over when there was a knock on the door. She went over to open it, when she did, she gasped.  
  
Jareth stood wearing light blue pants and a white poets shirt with a light blue vest over that to match her dress. His hair, though no more tamed than usual, was beautifully done with glitter.  
  
Jareth grinned "Now Sarah, it isn't polite to stare."  
  
Sarah turned away quickly  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
"I-I think so." He walked into the room in front of Sarah  
  
"Ok, before we go, I have to tell you this; there will be gossip and people talking badly about you. Keep your temper, I cannot tolerate and argument tonight." Jareth said sternly  
  
"I can try" Sarah said "But I'm not promising anything."  
  
"That's all I'm asking" Jareth said "Now let's go down to the carriage." He took her arm and led her down to the front of the castle.  
  
Sarah stepped into the back of the carriage and Jareth got in after her.  
  
"We have quite a long ride ahead of us Sarah" Jareth told her  
  
"Oh great." She said to herself  
  
With a jerk of the carriage, they were off.  
  
Sarah fell asleep onto Jareth's shoulder. He didn't move her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, she was awoken by Jareth gently shaking her.  
  
"We are here Sarah. Let's go  
  
Sarah rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the carriage and noticed the large castle in front of her. It wasn't as big as Jareth's, but equally as grand. The towers were tall and the doors themselves were magnificent. When Sarah walked with Jareth through the main entrance she saw he most ornate hall she had ever seem. It was marble and had stained glass windows. Jareth's brother obviously didn't have little goblins running all over the place. His castle was clean.  
  
"Shall we go in?"  
  
"Yea, ok" Sarah said amazed  
  
When they walked into the ballroom, Sarah heard someone call out their names.  
  
"King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Goblin City and all thereabouts, King Jareth. Accompanied by Sarah, mortal from Aboveground."  
  
Sarah was amazed by the ballroom itself. The room was beautiful; it was festooned by glitter and streamers.  
  
"I see that you are pleased?" Jareth said to Sarah  
  
"This room is so beautiful. Is it always this decorative?"  
  
Jareth laughed "Not always."  
  
Sarah wanted to know more, but Jareth quieted her  
  
"Remember your place Sarah" He whispered  
  
"Yes Your Majesty" Sarah said with a hint of sarcasm that only he could detect  
  
He glared at her  
  
She walked along with her arm in Jareth's, saying hello to different people that he obviously knew. She was getting very bored, and her head had started to hurt from the lack of air she was getting.  
  
"Will you please join me in the Dining Hall for supper." A short stocky man announced to the crowd  
  
"This way Sarah" Jareth led her to the Dining Room.  
  
YES! A CHAIR! Her mind screamed  
  
Sarah noticed that there were a lot of people here, about three of four hundred. Jareth led her to a chair and she sat in it. Jareth sat on her left, and on her right was a tall man with blonde hair. In fact he looked just like Jareth.  
  
"Ah, Damien, brother, how have you been? It's been a while hasn't it."  
  
"To long, Jareth."  
  
"Sarah, this is my brother, Lord Damien."  
  
"Good evening Lord Damien. His Majesty told me he had a brother, but he never said you were twins."  
  
"Yes, I am exactly two minutes younger than my brother." He said "And who are you? Jareth told me of a mortal that came with him, but that couldn't be you, you are more like a Fae."  
  
"Well thank-you Lord, but I am definitely "that mortal"."  
  
The food was brought out and Jareth and Damien started a conversation of the Underground. Sarah could tell she wasn't supposed to interrupt, so she didn't.  
  
Across the table, she noticed a few of the other women staring at her. They quickly glanced away when she glared at them.  
  
Stupid ignorant bitches she thought.  
  
Sarah only ate a little bit. The stupid corset didn't allow much leeway. Soon, the meal was over and she was escorted back to the ballroom by Jareth.  
  
Jareth spotted someone he knew and told Sarah to stay where she was. The music started to play and everyone began to dance.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Someone whispered in her ear  
  
She turned to find Lord Damien looking at her.  
  
"Why of course Milord." She put her hand in his and he waltzed her out to the middle of the floor.  
  
"So, how came you to my brother? He won't tell me anything about you."  
  
She remembered to keep her place; she didn't need a pissy Goblin King for the rest of the night.  
  
"I think that his majesty will tell you if you must know. I don't think I should say."  
  
He laughed, it sounded so much like Jareth's.  
  
"Very well, I can see when I'm being kept in the dark." His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.  
  
She didn't move back.  
  
"Jareth was lucky to have gotten you" He whispered in her ear "Seeing as how Fae women." He was cut off. Someone was tapping his shoulder. A very angry looking someone.  
  
"May I?" Jareth asked  
  
Lord Damien stepped away "Of course."  
  
Jareth grasped Sarah's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Sarah, you should have asked me if you could dance."  
  
"Why do I need."  
  
"I am not finished" He said sternly  
  
Sarah shut her mouth.  
  
"Not only did you disobey my order not to move, but you are here with me, and my brother knew that. He also knows how easily you humans are seduced."  
  
"I was not being seduced. I think I would have known if I was." Sarah raised her voice to him  
  
Jareth looked at her very coldly. He then imitated his brother's actions and pulled Sarah close to him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"My darling, we are Sidhe. We are the masters of seduction. Believe me, you would have no idea that you were. Do you?"  
  
She looked at him. Her face pale.  
  
"I will dance w-with whomever." But that was as far as she got, before she fell limp against Jareth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hold on.let me check.nope I still own squat.ok, so I own Damien, Celeste, and Kadio.but that's it  
  
A/N: Thanx to all my reviewers.and the repeat reviewers.you guys make me wanna continue this story.  
  
Jareth transported them both back to Sarah's room, not caring if anyone noticed, and about his carriage that he left. Jareth laid her on the bed quickly and called Kadio, the healer.  
"Quickly, she collapsed at the ball. What's the matter with her?"  
"She has only fainted Your Majesty. It was probably the corset, if she's never worn one before." Kadio left (after he removed the corset on Jareth's strict instructions.No Jareth wasn't there! You people have sick minds! He waited in the bathroom. That part is saved for later. Hehehe)  
Jareth materialized a chair and sat with Sarah. He took her hand, watching her even breathing. He soon fell asleep.  
Sarah awoke the next morning with Jareth asleep in the chair next to her.holding her hand!  
"What the."  
Jareth awoke and instantly pelted her with questions. "Are you alright? How does your head feel? Are you sure you don't want anything?"  
"I'm fine; I can't really remember what happened."  
"You fainted at the ball last night. If I ever get my hands on Celeste.why didn't you tell me you've never worn a corset?"  
"Well I thought you'd know.we don't really wear them where I live."  
"Next time make sure she doesn't make you wear it."  
"Ok." Sarah's memory suddenly came rushing back to her "HOW DARE YOU!"  
"What did I do?" Jareth looked at her extremely confused  
"Never tell me who I can and can't dance with!"  
"Sarah, I don't particularly feel like talking about this now. I will finish my conversation, but not now. I want you to rest now." And with that, he left  
Jareth knew that when he left, Sarah wouldn't sleep. But he did know that she would stay in the room. Before he left, he put a lock charm on the door. He knew she'd be angry with him, but it was worth it to keep her safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Damien paced around his bedchambers. Why did Jareth always have to get everything? He was their parent's favorite, he was the heir to being High King, he got to rule his own part of the Underground, while Damien got nothing, and he got to go to the Aboveground whenever he wanted.  
"I promise Jareth will not get everything this time. I will make sure of that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sat in her room dumbfounded. Ok, why didn't he yell back at me?  
Sarah got up and went to wash her face. She entered her room again and found another dress on her bed waiting for her. She slipped the material over her head and walked to the door. She turned the knob and "JARETH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth was sitting in front of Celeste.  
"Did you hear something Celeste?"  
"No Your Majesty."  
He shrugged. "Now, down to business, you are never to make Sarah wear one of those tings again."  
"But Sire.."  
"No, never, do you understand?!"  
Celeste put her head down "Yes Your Majesty."  
"Good, consider this a warning." With that, he dismissed her  
And Jareth, decided to check on Sarah. "Maybe I bring some Motrin this time." He thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah was sitting on her bed going through things that Jareth had brought down from the Aboveground. She shifted through the box until she found an old tattered book.  
Sarah smiled to herself. She didn't even have to open it. She knew it all by heart. She had lived it.  
A soft glow was forming at the foot of her bed, Sarah stuffed everything back into the box and watch the glow turn to a great amount of glitter then take form.  
"Sarah" Jareth said once he materialized  
"What the hell did you do that for?" She asked angrily  
"So you wouldn't leave."  
She rolled her eyes. "I never get a straight answer from you do I?  
"Of course not." He smiled "Why should I make you life easier?"  
"Have you come to lecture me again on how I have no manners, and how I have disgraced your kingdom by not dancing with you first?"  
"No Sarah, I came to tell you that I would like you to come to dinner tonight at 7:00."  
"Fine" Sarah said "But before you go, can I ask you something?"  
"Alright, go ahead."  
"Is there a library here by any chance?"  
"You know there is Sarah. Your snooping around proved that to be correct."  
Sarah blushed at the memory. "Do you think I could use it today, just for something to do?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you Jareth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sat in the library reading Labyrinth, A History (hehehe.another one from Harry Potter) when a short stocky goblin came in.  
"Miss Sarah, a visitor has come to see you."  
Sarah looked confused. Who knew she was here? And who would want to come and see her? "Alright, they can come in."  
The goblin came in and Sarah put down her book. He came back and led Lord Damien into the room; he then left to continue his other duties.  
Sarah stood up "Good afternoon Lord Damien. It's nice to see you again."  
He smiled "I had to come."  
Oh how that smile reminded her of Jareth!  
"I was worried when I saw you fall and Jareth quickly leave with you last night." He seemed genuinely worried "I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"Thank you for worrying about me, but yes, I'm fine. I just fainted last night."  
Lord Damien came to sit on the couch with her.  
"And I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Jareth last night." He put his hand on her arm "He looked awfully mad, but I couldn't help myself, so I asked you to dance."  
"It's not your fault. His Majesty can be.edgy.at times."  
Damien laughed "Don't I know it."  
"Damien, how nice of you to stop by." A voice from the doorway stopped their conversation immediately.  
Sarah closed her eyes and slowly turned her head to the doorway. "Please please please don't let that be who I think it is." She said to herself. When she opened her eyes she groaned.yep, it was Jareth. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Since I am but a child in this age old world, I still don't own a damn thing.  
  
A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever. I have just been pretty busy, plus I am starting another story. Thank you all for not coming to my front door with a hatchet in hand. I realize you might of wanted to though. But finally, here it is.the next chapter of Love, Hate, and Decisions.  
  
"Hello Jareth, I just came by to see if Sarah was alright. I did see her fall last night.  
  
"Yes, I am sure she is perfectly fine now." Jareth looked over to Sarah who was looking at the cover of her book.  
  
"Well, I must be going anyway Jareth. I will talk to you later"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
When Lord Damien had left, Jareth walked over to Sarah.  
  
"I swear I had no idea he would come here, he just showed up" Sarah was talking very quickly  
  
"I believe you Sarah."  
  
"I kno- What, you believe me?"  
  
"I do Sarah. Just try to have someone with you in case Damien comes around again. I never did trust him. And he is my own flesh and blood.  
  
Sarah smiled at Jareth.  
  
"It's rime to get ready for dinner Sarah. I will meet you in the dining room soon."  
  
Sarah got up and made her way back to her room and on the bed.can anyone guess what it was?...another dress! Sarah sighed and then looked up at her own wardrobe. She was going to find another dress to wear for tonight. She found a rose colored dress with thin spaghetti straps and came down to a little above mid-thigh.  
  
By the time she got her clothes on and put her make-up on as well, it was already 10 til' 7.  
  
"Guess I'll have to get going. I'll get lost at least a dozen times before I get there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth stood in the Dining Hall waiting for Sarah to join him. She should be here by now. Maybe I should get her a map he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Sarah walked in/ When Jareth saw her, he was amazed. She looked so beautiful in that dress. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was trying to tempt him.  
  
Sarah walked up to him "You Majesty, it isn't polite to stare." She laughed  
  
"Good evening Sarah, you look lovely."  
  
"Thank-you, you look very nice to Jareth."  
  
"Shall we dine?"  
  
She nodded and sat down beside Jareth  
  
"Now Sarah, tell me what did my brother ask of you today?"  
  
"He just wondered how I was doing. He saw me faint last night."  
  
Jareth thought for a moment "Very well, but I shall still have a talk with my brother."  
  
Sarah and Jareth sat at the Dining table talking as if their past never existed.  
  
"Why am I being so civil to the person, the only person that conquered my Labyrinth?"  
  
"He really isn't so bad" Sarah thought  
  
As diner came to a close, Jareth stood up and waved his hand in the air. Music stated to play.  
  
"I believe you owe me this dance Sarah." He put out his hand  
  
Sarah smiled and put her hand in his "If you say so."  
  
Jareth pulled her up and the table disappeared. He began waltzing her around the room.  
  
"You dance divinely Sarah"  
  
"Your not so bad yourself Jareth." She said softly  
  
"You look absolutely lovely tonight Sarah"  
  
"I was really getting tired of those long gowns" She admitted  
  
Jareth laughed a little.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You see Sarah, you are allowed to wear those dresses in my castle. But I advise you to wear ankle length dresses in public. It is known across the Underground that only a husband may see a lady's leg above her ankles."  
  
Sarah blushed "I didn't realize I was being." She searched for the right word. She wanted to say whorish, but that probably wouldn't go over to well. "impolite" was what she said instead.  
  
Jareth smiled at her and, as the music changed, he moved his hand to the small of her back.  
  
"Sarah, I have to ask you this, why did you call to me the other day?"  
  
"I didn't know what else to do. It wasn't as much of a call as it was searching for someone who isn't pushing me for books or pictures."  
  
"I realize angry that I came for you. But could you ever forgive me?"  
  
Sarah looked up into Jareth's' eyes. And smiled " I think I already have."  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah closer to him and looked back into her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to seduce me, now would you Your Majesty?"  
  
Jareth leaned down and whispered into her ear "What if I am" he nibbled softly on her ear.  
  
She closed her eyes "I'd say it's working."  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and leaned in to kiss Jareth. His lips searching for hers. She opened her mouth to let him in.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself tingly all over. And when Jareth broke the kiss, she found herself in her own chambers with him.  
  
Jareth picked her up and laid her on the bed kissing her again, slowly moving down her neck.  
  
"Sarah, are you sure you want this?"  
  
"I'm sure Jareth"  
  
Jareth moved down to the neckline of her dress and began to place light kisses on the tops of her breasts.  
  
He waved his hand and the dress Sarah was wearing disappeared.  
  
Sarah gasped as the cold air hit her bare chest. But relaxed as she felt Jareth's breath on her. He took one nipple in his mouth and rolled the other under his thumb.  
  
Sarah moaned low in her throat. Jareth looked up at her, she had her eyes closed.  
  
At once, Jareth stood up and with another wave of his hand, a robe appeared on Sarah.  
  
She looked up confused "What's wrong?"  
  
"Not yet Sarah"  
  
"What do you mean? We both want to, don't deny it Jareth" her voice cracked  
  
"There's a difference between wanting it. And meaning it" With that said, he disappeared from her room.  
  
Sarah sat down on the bed confused. Had she done something wrong? Did he think that he was disgusting, a whore? Sarah suddenly had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I will not cry over this. It's probably better that it didn't happen." She laid down and promptly fell asleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth re-appeared in his room. Why had he stopped? He wanted Sarah, almost needed her. So what happened?  
  
"She needs to love me fires." Jareth said out loud "It won't mean anything until she does." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Labyrinth is a Jim Henson Production * Pouts* Stupid doo doo head.  
  
A/N: O my goodness.I am so sorry for not updating sooner.school has started and I've been really busy.but I'm baaaaaack..anyway, the story is getting pretty good, and I already know how it will end!!! YaY  
  
Sarah awoke to a knocking at her door "God, if that's him, I swear I'll kill him." For Jareth's sake, it was Celeste.  
  
"Good morning dearie" Celeste said and put Sarah's breakfast tray down "I trust you slept well."  
  
"Yea, wonderful" Sarah said too cheerfully. Celeste didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Here's your dress for today dearie. I'll leave and let you get dressed." Celeste walked out and let Sarah change.  
  
"Ugh.not another dress" Sarah looked disgustedly at the dress. Suddenly an idea came to her head. She went to her closet and picked out denim shorts, and a pink tank top. "There, much better."  
  
Sarah opened her bedroom door and looked around "Good, Celeste isn't around" She shut the door and made her way through the hallways.  
  
Sarah stopped in front of the Dining Room door and opened it slightly. She could see Jareth's back to her talking to a few other men. A meeting dealing with the Underground she supposed.  
  
Sarah continued down the hall until she reached a small wooden door. When she opened it, she found herself looking at the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were roses of all shapes and colors. There were peonies and lilacs. There were lilies and daffodils.  
  
She couldn't begin to name all of them. Sarah wondered in and out of the fragrant flowers until she found a small bench in the middle of the garden.  
  
"This place is so beautiful" she said sitting down. Sarah reached into a bag that she had brought with her and pulled out a red velvet book  
  
"Labyrinth" she whispered softly. She opened the book and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth called to Celeste. "Will you go summon Sarah for me?"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty"  
  
She left only to come back a few minutes later.  
"She isn't in her room or the library sire."  
  
"Alright, thank you"  
  
She left and Jareth tried to locate Sarah using his power. He sensed that she wasn't very far. He followed his senses.  
  
Jareth found her in his private garden asleep on one of the benches. She had been reading and the book had fallen onto the ground.  
  
He picked up the book and looked at the title curiously. He tucked the book into his cloak.  
  
"Sarah.Sarah, come on, wake up." Jareth gently shook her shoulders.  
  
"What?" She asked groggily as she woke up "Oh it's you" She said shortly  
  
"Sarah, I'd like to explain myself." Jareth said looking down at her.  
  
"I don't think there's much to explain. I obviously repulse you. Why else would you do something like that?" She had her eyes focused on her hands.  
  
"Sarah, that isn't true at all. But could you honestly say that we wouldn't regret it if we had continued last night?"  
  
Sarah sat quietly "How do you know I would have regretted it?" And with that, she got up and ran towards the castle door.  
  
Jareth started after, and then decided against it. She needed time to calm down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah ran to the library. He probably expected her to run towards her room. She ran to the back of the large room and collapsed on the big couch that was in there.  
  
"Why would he try to explain!? He should just send me home! He obviously thinks I'm horrendous."  
  
"Sarah, how could anyone think of you as horrendous?  
  
She turned around surprised.  
  
"Lord Damien.how did you get here?"  
  
"I transported myself to see how you were. And I find you in here almost sobbing" He said and came to sit beside her. "Now, what happened to make you so upset?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just something happened."  
  
"Did my brother do something to you?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." It's what he didn't do she added to herself  
  
"Well, I have an idea." Damien said cheerfully, "Why don't I take you out to the city. It's most busy around this time of day and quite interesting. What do you say?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. If she went, Jareth probably wouldn't be happy with her. But on the other hand, she didn't really give a rats ass what he thought. "Ok Lord Damien, I would love to go with you."  
  
"Good, go put on uhhhh..something more acquainted with the Underground and we'll be going"  
  
Sarah came from her room wearing a long white peasant style dress. She made her way back down towards the library, avoiding Jareth of course.  
  
"My dear, you look lovely" Lord Damien said as Sarah walked through the doors.  
  
"Well thank-you" she smiled  
  
"Shall we go?" he offered her his arm  
  
"How are we going to get there? The palace guards know not to let me out without Jareth as an escort" Sarah said taking his arm  
  
"Sarah, you underestimate me so." As soon as she had put her arm on his, he began to transport them out of the castle.  
  
Sarah had closed her eyes for the transportation when she opened them again, they were in a busy street full of goblins, fairies, and any other kind of creature you would see in Goblin City.  
  
"Wow, it's really crowded here" Sarah stated  
  
"That's what's so great about it my dear. Everyone knows each other and we all get along" Said Lord Damien  
  
"Lord Damien."  
  
"Please, just call me Damien. The whole Lord thing never suited me anyway. »  
  
Sarah smiled "ok, Damien"  
  
He put his arm out for Sarah; she took it and made their way down the busy street  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth decided to find Sarah and apologize. He went to room, but she wasn't there. He then decided to check the library, but she wasn't there either.  
  
"Where is she?" he muttered to himself. Jareth checked out in the garden. When he didn't find her there, he started to get worried. He decided to try to sense her using his magic.  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and concentrated. He sensed her out of the castle. But she wasn't hurt. And if she wasn't hurt, then why was she out of the castle?  
  
Jareth decided to find out for himself. He transported himself to the place where Sarah's presence was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Damien and Sarah walked up and down the many streets of Goblin City. They talked of the Aboveground, Damien's childhood, Sarah's childhood, and any other thing that would make a conversation.  
  
"So then I got Jareth to eat the slug." Damien laughed "He was pissed at me for weeks."  
  
Sarah was almost rolling on the ground. "That is so funny. I didn't realize that Jareth ever had any fun."  
  
"I don't think he's had any for a long time." Damien said  
  
Sarah looked up at him "Why are you and Jareth so different?"  
  
"No one knows Sarah; we just have a different view on life I guess."  
  
"Apparently"  
  
"For instance, I would never, ever, let you think of yourself as horrendous." He softly kissed her hand.  
  
Sarah smiled and blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth appeared in the middle of Goblin City. Why would Sarah be here? He wondered. Jareth walked a few feet until he noticed Sarah. He intended to march right up to her and take her right back to the castle, whether she fought him or not. He started to walk towards her, and then stopped. Who was she with? Damien?  
  
Jareth stood back and watched them. They appeared to be having a polite conversation. He then saw his brother take Sarah's hand and kiss it. She blushed furiously.  
  
They continued t walk with Sarah's arm in his.  
  
Jareth stood dumbfounded. All the anger that had been welled up inside him, dissipated. He had just watched his brother and Sarah get along better than he and Sarah ever had.  
  
Jareth slowly transported himself back to his throne room. Why did he feel this way? Did h really care if his brother courted Sarah? He knew he shouldn't, but when he saw Damien and Sarah together, he felt like he would explode. Could that mean he was in love with the mortal Sarah? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Uhhhh.sure..SIKE!!!!!  
  
A/N: Because I took such a long time to update last time, I'm giving you another chapter this week!!!! And I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was typing kinda fast, and probably missed some when I was correcting it.  
  
Sarah was laughing as Damien transported them back to the library.  
  
"Thank-you so much for today Damien. It really meant a lot to me."  
  
"It was my pleasure Sarah, really." He kissed her hand again.  
  
The next second, he was gone.  
  
Sarah made her way back to her room. There on the bed was a plain black dress, not very fancy. There was a note attached to it.  
Sarah-  
Meet me in the Dining Hall at 7:30 exactly. I didn't see much of you  
today, I'd like to hear what you did.  
-Jareth  
  
Could h know? He couldn't, she made it clear that she didn't want to see him anymore that day, so maybe he was just trying to be friendly.yea, sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth waited for Sarah to arrive. He wasn't angry altogether.well ok, he was REALLY mad, but he was also frustrated.  
  
He heard the door open.  
  
"Good Evening Sarah" he said without emotion  
  
"Hello Jareth" Sarah said not noticing "How was your day?"  
  
"Not so good, diplomatic problems and all that. Nowhere near as exciting as yours."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened but she calmed herself quickly. She went to sit beside Jareth at the table.  
  
"And how would you know that? My day didn't get much better after I left you in the garden." She said trying to sound cold  
  
"That's not what I saw Sarah." Jareth said "Before you say anything, I just want you to know this; there is a reason you aren't supposed to go out of the castle without me. I am your guide. The goblins would do anything to get their hands on you. You hold something that they want."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now Sarah, just listen to me." His voice got very serious "My brother is not very..trustworthy to say the least. And though you seem to like him now, I just want you to be warned." And with that he transported himself out of the room.  
  
Sarah stood up from her chair and yelled "I WISH YOU'D STAY AND FINISH AT LEAST ONE CONVERSATION!" She slumped back in her chair and waited for her dinner. She'd definitely be eating alone tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Damien walked around in his chamber. "I can feel it, she's falling for me, and soon I'll be the one to have an heir to the throne. And Jareth will be cast out forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth reappeared in his study. With a flick of his wrist, he started a roaring fire in the fireplace. It made the whole room seem to come alive as the shadows danced over the green walls. If Sarah wanted to be courted by his brother, he certainly wouldn't stop her. She was a grown woman and could make her own decisions. But, until she actually moved out, she was still his, and he would do anything to protect her, even if that meant piss her off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah finished her meal and stalked back up to her room. Jareth made her so angry! Why was he always so rude?  
  
Sarah opened her door and quickly got ready for bed.  
  
"Why isn't Jareth more like Damien? He is so much nicer than Jareth. Damien seems like he cares." She said to herself. But Jareth did say to watch out for him. What the hell did that mean? Oh well she thought. It's too bad Jareth didn't know her feelings, but since he obviously doesn't feel the same, she just had to give up on that. Damien was so much nicer anyway.  
  
And with that thought, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sarah awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon.  
  
"MMMMMM" She mumbled as she sat up "That smells delicious."  
  
"Well I'm glad you think so dearie" Celeste said "Now, eat up and get ready, Lord Damien has come to take you to see more of the Underground."  
  
"Really? That's so nice of him" To bad Jareth didn't think of that she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Hurry up dearie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sat out in the garden waiting for Damien to come  
  
"I wonder if I'll see any of my friends" she thought "I haven't seen any of them since I got here. I hope Jareth didn't get to mad at them for last time."  
  
"Who was Jareth mad at?" Sarah turned around startled  
  
"O, Damien, I didn't hear you coming."  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, are you ready?"  
  
"I think so" Sarah stood up and walked over to where Damien was standing "But how are we going to get around today? I mean haven't necessarily see any cars since I've been here."  
  
"Car? My dear there are so many other ways of traveling" He took her hand and Sarah felt as if she weighed absolutely nothing. She looked down and realized she was floating beside Damien.  
  
"O my God, are we flying?"  
  
Damien laughed "Not really flying, just weightless."  
  
Damien moved over the castle walls and Sarah followed behind him.  
  
At the same time, Jareth closed the curtains to the throne room, which looks over the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where were they going today? She could at least be considerate enough to let me know where she is going before gallivanting off for hours on end with him.  
  
The doors opened and a small goblin came in  
  
Time for another long day and the Goblin King he said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many hours later, Sarah had seen most of the Underground. She'd seen the salt mines, the fairies grove, the city where a lot of the Fae (like Jareth and Damien) lived, and now they were flying over Goblin City.  
  
"It is so beautiful from up here!" Sarah exclaimed amazed  
  
"Goblin City is huge, Sarah. The last time you were her, you only went through a small portion of it."  
  
Damien led Sarah to a small cliff ledge and transferred her weight back into her. Sarah landed with a thud.  
  
She laughed loudly. "I forgot what it felt like to weigh something."  
  
It was getting pretty late and the evening sun was starting to set.  
  
"How is the weather controlled here?"  
  
"It's mostly Jareth who controls the weather of Goblin City. My father, the High King, controls everywhere else."  
  
"I'd like to meet your parents. Do they resemble you and Jareth, or not?  
  
"We have our mother's features mostly. She was mortal like you."  
  
"Really? How did she get down here?"  
  
"Same way you did, except her mother is the one who wished her away, and my father took a liking to her, he was actually the Goblin King at that time."  
  
"Wow" Sarah looked at the sky "It's so beautiful don here." The sky was a purplish red, with a hint of orange around the clouds; the sun was setting into the horizon.  
  
"Yes, you are." Damien could sense that Jareth was watching them through one of his crystals. He'd show him something.  
  
Damien moved to Sarah and leaned over her. He brought his lips slowly onto hers  
  
She was a little surprised at first, but soon began to kiss him back. Sarah parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him.  
  
Damien broke the kiss and whispered "My dear, it's getting late, we should be getting you back before my brother has my head. We can save this for another time."  
  
Sarah looked up and nodded. What was it with Fae men? They always stopped when things were getting interesting.  
  
Damien grasped her hand and transported her back to the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth watched as Sarah and his brother landed on the cliff. He should go after her right now and drag her back to the castle, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
She looked so beautiful with her hair blowing in the setting sun.  
  
Then he saw it. Damien started to kiss Sarah, and she wasn't protesting. Jareth threw the crystal down and it shattered into millions of glittering pieces at his feet. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Labyrinth.or Jareth.*whispers to self* but I will some day.I will.MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough hack cough cough  
  
A/N: Ok guys and girls, here is the next chapter.enjoy.and remember. I love reviews, so please send them.and sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors  
  
Damien and Sarah appeared in the castle garden.  
  
Sarah looked into Damien's eyes "Thank you for the most wonderful day I've had since I have been here."  
  
"My pleasure dear, I just hope we can proceed the next chance we get to see each other.  
  
"I'm sure we can"  
  
And with that, Damien disappeared into a mist.  
  
Sarah walked through the door to the castle and ran straight into the Goblin King.  
  
"Sarah, you will meet me in the Dining Room for dinner. I expect you there in 30 minutes." Jareth turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Geez, someone needs a Midol" Sarah said to herself while making her way up to her room.  
  
When Sarah opened her door, she again, noticed a dress on her bed. This one was a dark red satin material that had short sleeves, and of course, went down to her ankles. She went to go take a bath and get her dress on. When she finished, she slowly made her way to the Dining Room.  
  
In her mind, she reminisced about the day. She could still tastes Damien's lips on hers. She liked him a lot. More than she had liked anyone. How could he ever be related to the Goblin King?  
  
Jareth didn't have a complete bad reputation. He had his good moments. He was caring, some of the time. And he did try to make her comfortable.  
  
Sarah reached the Dining Room and pushed the large doors open. Standing at the end of the grande table, was Jareth.  
  
Sarah's breath caught in her throat. He looked so.so.beautiful. Handsome didn't seem the right word for it. He really was beautiful. Jareth had on black ants, a white poets shirt, and a black vest. He had on white gloves and his hair surrounded the soft, yet masculine features of his face.  
  
"Sarah" Jareth said and held out a chair and motioned for her to sit. Sarah sat down quickly and quietly.  
  
"Uh-oh" she thought "Someone is a little pissed."  
  
"Sarah, if you don't mind, please tell me what you did this lovely day."  
  
"Uh.nothing really."  
  
"Nothing, NOTHING! I highly doubt that Sarah. I also don't appreciate lying. I thought I distinctively told you to watch out for Damien." He scolded her  
  
"You did, and I.Wait, how did you know that I was with Damien?" She asked angrily "Were you spying?"  
  
"I have every right to know where you are Sarah. You are mine in this kingdom."  
  
"I don't think so buddy! I have."  
  
"Sarah" Jareth interrupted "Do you know why Damien wants to spend time with you so badly? Jareth's voice quieted, but remained hard and cold.  
  
"Because he cares about me." Sarah answered sure of herself.  
  
"Not at all Sarah. I'm sure Damien told you about our mother?"  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Did he also tell you that mortal women are strongly wanted in the Underground? Fae women can only reproduce once in a lifetime. Twice if they are lucky."  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Why do you think my father married mother?"  
  
"Love."  
  
Jareth laughed coldly. "It might have eventually grown into love, but no, Father married mother to produce heirs. And if Damien produces a child before I do, he is the first in line to gain the role of High King. A position he has always wanted."  
  
Sarah stared hard at Jareth "I can't believe it."  
  
"It's hard to hear Sarah, but."  
  
"You're jealous of your brother. I never thought I'd see the day when the Goblin King was jealous of someone. You wanted me to pick you, but I chose Damien, and you hate that" She yelled at him before turning and started towards the door.  
  
Before she knew it, Jareth was in front of her. "Believe me Sarah, if I wanted to win your affection, I could." He brought his mouth down onto hers. Sarah protested at first, but stopped. His kiss was so different than Damien's. It was aggressive, yes, but she sensed tenderness too. She couldn't quite figure out what caused it though.  
  
Sarah began to kiss him back, moving in closer to him. Just before she could pull away, Jareth transported them out of the Dining Room. But this time, they reappeared in Jareth's chambers, not her own.  
  
"Jareth, are you trying to trick me again?" she asked stepping back  
  
"Sarah, it was never a trick last time. I just didn't want you to regret what would have happened."  
  
Sarah moved over into Jareth's arms and kissed him lightly. "Jareth, I could never regret anything with you. You might make me so angry, and you might disagree with anything that I ever say, but I would never regret anything.  
  
That was all the Jareth needed to hear. He kissed her again and walked her backwards to his bed. Sarah fell back taking Jareth with her.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah became quite nervous. She was a virgin and from all the stories she had heard, it hurt the first time.  
  
Jareth noticed her tense up. "Sarah, we don't have t-"  
  
"No" Sarah said sternly "I want to, just.please.um" Sarah couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
Jareth found them for her. "Don't worry Sarah, I could never hurt you." Jareth kissed her mouth and moved down her neck.  
  
He waved his hand over her body and the dress disappeared.  
  
"Hey!" Sarah said surprised  
  
"Would you like me to put them back on?" Jareth asked teasingly  
  
"Very funny" Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
Jareth took in her form. Sarah, in his eyes, was perfect. She was slender, with the slightest curve in her hips; her breasts were almost perfectly rounded. He kissed her neckline and made his way down to the tops of her breasts.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and produced a deep moan from her throat. Jareth took one nipple into his mouth, and rolled the other in his hand. He could feel it hardening under his touch. He switched and did the same.  
  
"Jareth, it doesn't seem right that I and almost naked (she still had her underwear on), and you are fully clothed." She breathed  
  
"Well than, we have to fix that, don't we Sarah." Jareth smiled and waved his hands over his own clothes, as they disappeared before Sarah.  
  
Sarah gaped at him, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.  
  
Jareth smiled at her and moved to kiss her again. He made his way over her breasts again and down her flat stomach, he stopped in between her thighs and pulled her underwear down past her ankles. Jareth kissed the inside of each thigh, then lightly kissed her center, then pulled back  
  
The small kiss that Jareth gave her, sent shivers up her spine. "Please Jareth, don't stop" she surprised even herself as the words escaped her lips.  
  
Jareth gazed up at her and kissed her again, this time lingering there, Sarah was thrown into ecstasy. She had never felt this good before, sure she pleasured herself, but she never got this type of reaction.  
  
Jareth continued to taste her kissing her lightly and moving his fingers over her opening.  
  
"Jareth.I" Sarah began to fall into her first orgasm. Sarah felt as if she was flying and never wanted to come down. As she came down from her climax, she opened her eyes that she hadn't even realized she closed, and looked into Jareth's eyes that were on her.  
  
Sarah was at a loss for words. Jareth, .thank-you." Boy, that even sounded stupid to her, Sarah blushed.  
  
Jareth laughed at her "O Sarah, we are not nearly done here." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck Before Jareth knew what happened, he was on his back.  
  
"Sarah?" he asked  
  
"Shhhhhh.just relax" she said Sarah kissed Jareth lightly and started to move down the length of his body. She kissed his collarbone and ran her tongue lightly over his chest. Sarah kissed the spot right above his belly button.  
  
Jareth watched Sarah as she made her way down his body. He loved the feeling of her lips on his skin.  
  
Sarah reached her destination she couldn't help but stare at what she had done to Jareth for just a second before taking him into her tiny hands. She placed light kisses on his tip. Jareth moaned slightly and leaned his head back on his pillow. Sarah suddenly took all of him into her mouth, her lips moving over him again and again.  
  
Jareth wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up, and as much as he hated to, he pulled her back u to his face and kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth, then rolling Sarah onto her back again.  
  
"Are you ready Sarah?" he asked softly  
  
Sarah nodded "Yes"  
  
Jareth positioned himself over her "Ok Sarah, if you want to stop, we will."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jareth pushed the head of his penis inside of Sarah, she didn't recoil, so he pushed himself further inside, holding onto Sarah's hands. Jareth gave a harder push and broke Sarah's barrier, she squeezed his hands tightly and a tear trickled out of her eye.  
  
"Sarah, are you ok?"  
  
She nodded as Jareth bent down to kiss the tears off of her cheeks. "I won't move until you want me to Sarah." Jareth hated to see her in this much pain.  
  
They were still for what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been seconds, until Sarah adjusted to the feeling of Jareth inside her.  
  
Jareth was about to pull out so Sarah wouldn't have to endure any more of the pain that she was caused when Sarah surprised him and started to make the first move. She slowly rocked her rips into him.  
  
Jareth slowly began to move in and out of her, Sarah winced a little, but the pain had started to subside. Jareth began to quicken his motions and they started to move together.  
  
Soon the two were moving at a quick speed, Sarah still felt pain, but it was cancelled out by the immense pleasure that she was receiving.  
  
"Jareth.I'm going to.to" She shouted but couldn't finish her sentence  
  
"So am I Sarah" Jareth told her, and with one last thrust, Sarah began to have her second orgasm, and Jareth was right there along with her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Uhhhhh.what do you think?  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning lying on Jareth's chest. Sarah was wrapped up in his arms and Jareth was still asleep.  
  
"Why am I doing this to myself?" She asked then it hit her. She wanted this. As much as Jareth pissed her off, she wanted him to care for her like this.  
  
Sarah traced a finger down Jareth's chest and his eyes fluttered open, he looked at her.  
  
"Good morning my dear Sarah." Jareth said groggily  
  
"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"It's ok Sarah" Jareth shifted and sat up, Sarah moved up to sit beside him slowly.  
  
"I have a question to ask Jareth" Sarah said seriously "Why did you stop last time?"  
  
"Sarah, I didn't want to ultimately hurt you. If you regret what we did, then your life here would be a living hell."  
  
"Then why didn't you stop this time?"  
  
"Because I care to much about you Sarah. And I wanted you to know that."  
  
"Did you do it so Damien wouldn't get to me first? So you'd be able to be High King?" Her voice went slightly cold  
  
"Sarah, I wouldn't care if you were barren or not. I did it because I care for you."  
  
"Really.you wouldn't care?"  
  
"Truly" Jareth smiled at her. "Now, let's get back to sleep. There is still a little time before my first appointment."  
  
"Why do we have to sleep?" Sarah asked mischievously while climbing on top of Jareth  
  
They slipped down into the covers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah awoke several hours later and rolled over, expecting to find Jareth still beside her. Instead, she rolled over onto a piece of paper.  
  
"What the -." She started. Sarah picked up the note and began to read.  
  
My dearest Sarah- I wanted you to be able to sleep. We have a lot to do today. I will see  
you at lunch in the Dining Room. I have a surprise for you.  
Always,  
Jareth  
  
Sarah slumped back against the pillows and smiled. Even when she thought they were on the same wave length, he still insisted on telling her when to come to meals.  
  
"Oh well." She sighed Sarah got up and groaned. She was still a little sore from the night's adventures. She walked to the end of the bed where she noticed a blue dress. She slipped it on and made her way to her room to take a long bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth stood in the throne room hanging over papers.  
  
"Who cares if he stole an apple? There is no punishment for this!" He threw the papers down and wondered if Sarah would be down for lunch, or if she was still asleep. He conjured a crystal to look into his chambers. He noticed that both Sarah and the blue dress were gone. He sensed that she was in her own room.  
  
He sighed, did he love Sarah? Or was it because he really was jealous of his brother? No, these feelings were there the last time she was in his Labyrinth. He knew they were real, but did she feel the same way?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah was getting the blue dress back on when a thought came to her mind. Did Jareth love her? Or better yet, did she love him? She cared an awful lot for Damien, but Jareth was there for her when she needed him. And he seemed worried abut her enough.  
  
She though about this all the way down to the Dining Room. When she opened the door, Jareth, of course, was already there.  
  
"Good afternoon Jareth." Sarah said Jareth turned to see her.  
  
He walked over to her, took her and kissed Sarah's fingers gently. "You look lovely as always dear."  
  
"So tell me what else is new." She boasted teasingly  
  
Jareth laughed "Are you ready for your first surprise?"  
  
"First? You mean there is more than one?"  
  
"Of course Sarah" Jareth produced his arm and Sarah looped hers through his.  
  
"Then let's go dear."  
  
Jareth led Sarah down and long hall. They stopped in front of a small door. When Sarah stepped through it, she saw Jareth's garden/  
  
Jareth had set up a little picnic for them in the center of the many flowers.  
  
"Oh Jareth: Sarah said "It's beautiful"  
  
"I thought you might like it."  
  
They both sat down on the blanket. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't to warm or to cold.  
  
"Now Jareth, what is my next surprise?"  
  
"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Let's eat first, and then I'll tell you." He said handing her a sandwich  
  
Sarah pouted and Jareth laughed  
  
"Fine, but I'm not gonna talk while I eat" Sarah announced  
  
"Is that a promise?" Jareth asked teasing her  
  
She hit him  
  
Sarah and Jareth started to eat the picnic that he had set out. And, true to his word, Jareth didn't say anything about Sarah's surprise.  
  
Sarah set down the other half of her sandwich "Ok, I'm done. Now will you tell me?"  
  
"You may be done my dear, but I am not."  
  
"Puhhhhlease!!!!" Sarah whined  
  
"Oh don't do that Sarah, you sound like a five year old."  
  
Sarah begged him until she was blue in the face.  
  
"Ok, ok, just stop whining." Jareth gave in  
  
Sarah smiled, obviously pleased with herself.  
  
"Sarah, you once said you wanted to meet my parents. Would you still like to?"  
  
"How could you know I wanted to? I only told Damien that." She was beginning to get angry. If he had been spying on her.  
  
"Now Sarah, don't be angry. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."  
  
"HOW DARE Y-."  
  
"Sarah, please, it was for your own good."  
  
Sarah sat back with her arms crossed  
  
"Just hear me out Sarah."  
  
Sarah glanced at him, not moving. He took that and an incentive to continue.  
  
"Sarah, my parent's are holding an annual ball tonight. I'd like you to come with me. If you would like. I am letting you decide this time."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened "You're really gonna let me choose?" Her anger suddenly disappeared  
  
"Yes Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled at Jareth and leaned over to hug him "Then yes Jareth, I would love to go with you."  
  
"Do you remember what I said about the last ball?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The same goes for this one. People still think of you the same way. And I might lose my throne if people knew that I allowed a mortal to capture my affections."  
  
"I understand Jareth." Sarah said "So what do I do if am asked to dance?"  
  
"I will be with you Sarah, I will answer for you."  
  
Sarah didn't look crazy about the idea of someone talking for her, but agreed "Ok" she sighed "But again, I have nothing to wear. Except the dress I wore last time, but I am definitely not wearing the thing under it."  
  
"I think I might be able to find something Sarah." Jareth said "But now Sarah, we have to leave by three. Please be ready and in your room by then."  
  
"Ok. I should go and get ready then." Sarah got up and walked towards the castle.  
  
"Sarah, you forgot to sat goodbye to your king." Jareth grinned  
  
"Oh.how dishonorable of me Your Majesty." Sarah came back and bowed before Jareth.  
  
He reached out his arms and wrapped them around her waist and placed a kiss gently on her lips.  
  
"Now that's better, you are dismissed Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled at Jareth "Thank-you Jareth" Ad with that, she walked to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth transported himself back to his chambers and opened his wardrobe. Inside was a long bag with a dress inside. It was perfect for tonight. And it would fit her just right. After all, it did the last time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gosh darn Jim Henson *may he rest in peace* still owns the Labyrinth and all of its residence. But I do have the papers to get Jareth in my possession *I wish*  
  
A/N: Ok everyone.sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But here it is!!!!!! I know that it might not be what you expected.I'm not too happy with it myself. *Sigh* But I needed some way to introduce Jareth's parents in to the story. So if you don't like this one.I am sorry and I give you permission to throw rocks at my head.or at least flame me.I would if I were you.  
  
Sarah decided to take a bath. She filled the tub with warm water and a strawberry scent. "I can't believe I'm actually going to meet his parents" she thought "What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm an evil whore for being with their son"  
Soon another thought came across her mind, what if Damien was there? Would he expect her to dance with him? Would Jareth let her? Did he already tell his parents that she had kissed him?  
She was tired of thinking bad thoughts. This was supposed to be a good night. She sank down into the warm bubbles and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Celeste walked into Sarah's room and looked around. She had lain the dress on the bed for Sarah an hour ago, and it was still lying there in the exact spot that she put it. His Majesty would be there to pick he up and that girl wasn't anywhere to be found!  
"Dearie where are you?" Celeste yelled "His Majesty will be here soon and you still need to get ready." She walked into the bathroom and noticed Sarah still in the tub  
"Dearie! Wake up!" Celeste shook her "You must get ready for the ball.  
Sarah jolted awake "What time is it? I need a dress, I need to get ready so that I."  
Celeste stopped her "Come on dearie. We have half an hour to make you elegant."  
Sarah, with the help of Celeste got out of the tub and dried off.  
"I don't even have a dress for tonight"  
"Dearie, it's on your bed. Get dressed and I will come back and do your hair."  
Sarah nodded and rushed out of the bathroom She noticed the bag on her bed and picked it up to let the dress fall into her hands.  
When she noticed it, she let out a slight gasp. It was the exact dress that she had worn to the ball in her peach dream.  
"Jareth" she whispered to herself  
"What dearie?" Celeste said from the doorway  
"Now hurry up dearie, you are going to be late." She said forgetting about her question.  
Sarah slipped that gown over her head and let it fall over her form. The dress was white with sleeves down to her elbows. There was a pair of white gloves to match the dress that she would wear with it. It had glitter and sequins arranged all over the gown and it flowed down to her ankles.  
"At least this thing doesn't require a corset." She muttered  
"Ok dearie, come here, it's time that I did something with your hair."  
Sarah sat down and let Celeste work. She dried and styled it in less than ten minutes. It turned out gorgeous.  
"Oh Celeste, how do you do it?"  
"Dearie, nothing is impossible when you know what you're doing."  
Sarah's hair was dry and crimped to have volume. There was glitter in it to compliment the dress and ribbons to match the color.  
Sarah stood up and gave Celeste a hug "Thank-you so much"  
"Your welcome dearie, now do your make-up and wait for Hi Majesty here."  
Celeste left and Sarah was on her own to do her make-up. When she was done, she sat down on the end of her bed and waited. No sooner had she sat down, that a knock came at her door.  
Sarah got up, took a deep breath and made her way over to the door and opened it slowly. Sarah was taken aback at the sight that came to her.  
Jareth was wearing a white poets shirt with a midnight blue overcoat with blue pants to match. The same outfit that he had worn in her dream.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this." She smiled  
"Now, why in heavens would you say that?" Jareth walked into the room "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yep, I think I have everything I could possibly need."  
"Then let's go" Jareth took Sarah into his arms and transported them to his parents castle.  
Sarah closed her eyes and felt that same tingling sensation crawl over her skin. When she opened them again, she was standing in the same ballroom that she had danced with Jareth all those years ago.  
Sarah's eyes widened in remembrance  
Jareth stood watching her and smiled "I see that you remember."  
"Now I know you planned this. This is the same ballroom from my dream."  
"Yes it is" Jareth squeezed her hand gently  
He pulled her through the numerous amounts of people holding conversations throughout the ballroom. Stopping every once and a while to introduce Sarah to different people of the royal court.  
They made their way to two oak doors and Jareth pushed them open for her to walk through. Sarah was confronted with Dining Room so big, It would have fit her house two or three times in it. Why anyone would need that big of a room only god knew.  
Already, there were a lot of people there. He led her to the head of the long wooden table.  
Two people were seated at the table and Sarah knew immediately that they were Jareth's parents. OF course, Jareth resembled his mother so much more than his father.  
"How do you do your majesties" Sarah did her best attempt at a curtsey, but her ankle gave slightly and she would have fallen if Jareth hadn't grabbed her arm.  
The woman chuckled slightly as Sarah turned red "Hello Sarah, Jareth has told us that you are a mortal from Aboveground. How interesting." His father said "I have always been interested in the Aboveground myself."  
"Hello Sarah." The woman said "I hope my son is being an excellent host." She eyed Jareth slightly  
Sarah grinned "I assure you Your Majesty, Jareth has been nothing but generous" Sarah laughed in spite of herself. Jareth looked at her and was about to say something, but dishes for supper came out right then.  
Sarah and Jareth's mother sat and had a wonderful conversation as Jareth and his father talked about politics and such nonsense.  
"I remember a little about the Aboveground. It was nearly five centuries ago that I was there."  
Sarah's eyes widened "Five centuries!?" She hardly looked a day older than 25.  
She laughed "Yes, but that is actually considered quite young down here." She could tell Sarah was still a bit surprised "Don't worry dear, you'll get used to it. It took me a while to adjust too."  
"Well, since your, well over 500, how old is Jareth? If you don't mind me asking.  
"Hmmmmmmm, we don't really keep track of birthdays here, but I'd say he's well into his third century."  
Sarah sat there shocked and looked over at Jareth's delicate features. He could never be over 300!!!  
Jareth's mother laughed again. "Yes, both of my sons have aged so nicely. You have met Damien, haven't you?  
Sarah blushed slightly "Yes, I have actually. He's quite charming."  
"Well that's good to hear hon."  
A loud gong sounded and the next thing she knew, Jareth had her by the arm and was leading her back to the ballroom.  
Jareth's mother and father followed a little ways behind.  
"So my dear wife" the king said "How do you like Sarah?"  
"She is sweet. I'd like to see Jareth stay with her for a while."  
"Yes, I happen to like her too. But I have some information that Damien has taken a liking to her also."  
"I have heard the same. I love Damien, but I don't think he had the patience to handle this kingdom. I would like to see Jareth keep Sarah with him. But we will see."  
"Yes, we have to wait and see what she decides." E looked unnerved "But for now, my queen, will you allow me this dance?"  
"I certainly will Your Highness"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music in the ballroom was a lovely waltz and Jareth bowed to Sarah. "May I have this dance?"  
Sarah curtseyed, perfect this time "Of course.Your Majesty"  
He took Sarah into his arms and they floated across the ballroom floor.  
"I am certainly glad that you decided to come with me tonight. How do you like my parents'? My mother has certainly taken a liking to you.  
"Oh Jareth, they are absolutely wonderful" She smiled "But I do have one question" She said getting serious  
"What is it?"  
"Are you really over 300?"  
Jareth laughed loudly and then looked into her eyes. "Is that all you wanted to know?"  
Sarah nodded  
"Yes, Sarah, I will be 352 in the next month or so."  
She looked shocked once again  
"I thought I explained this already Sarah. You hardly age when you are Underground."  
"I know. I just didn't think that you wouldn't age that much."  
He laughed and pulled her closer and they danced in silence.until  
"May I Jareth?" Damien was behind him  
Jareth looked over to Sarah.  
"Sure brother" He placed Sarah's hand into his brothers and backed away  
Damien danced Sarah into the middle of the floor.  
"So Sarah, has my brother been treating you somewhat decently?"  
"Actually yes, he's been quite.charming" Sarah said smiling. She looked over to where Jareth was standing and their eyes looked and he smiled at her.  
Damien noticed this and immediately caught on. So Jareth wanted to play like that eh? Fine.  
"Sarah, why don't you come with me to my castle, it's much better than that pigsty of my brother's."  
"I've grown to like it really." It's kind of like a home to me now."  
"Sarah. Listen to me Jareth doesn't l-." but at that moment Jareth came to take Sarah back from Damien  
"I think Sarah would like to sit for a while, Damien"  
"Of course Jareth" he bowed to Sarah and kissed her hand "You know where you can find me." And with that, he disappeared  
Jareth led Sarah to the line of chairs on the side of the dance floor. "So what did my brother have to say about me this time?"  
"Nothing actually. He offered me to live in his castle with him"  
"He what!? He knows he isn't allowed to take a mortal into his house."  
"Jareth, it's ok, I told him I didn't want to leave your castle, and that it's my home now."  
It was now his turn to look shocked. "Really Sarah?"  
"Truly"  
Jareth squeezed Sarah's hand and looked into her eyes "Are you ready to dance some more my love?"  
Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Did he just call her his love?  
"Yes I believe I am" She and Jareth danced the rest of the night away in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damien reappeared in his study. How could she let Jareth into her heart so quickly? It didn't make any sense.  
"I'll just have to change my plan" he thought "Sarah will know who has the most power. And I will beat Jareth  
  
Ok.This Chapter sux butt, o well.I'm gonna have the next one up really really really really really soon, probably like tomorrow.cuz I didn't really want to stop writing tonight, but if I didn't I would have probably typed the rest of the story.and that isn't good. I really like he next part though, so if I have any readers left after this chapter, please read the rest of it.I promise it gets sooooooo much better  
  
~Manda 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: *Reaches in pocket* damn.only pocket lint  
  
A/N: YaY.The next chapter.I hope you like it. And remember to R&R  
  
The next morning, Sarah woke to a pair of mis-matched eyes watching her  
"Good morning love" Jareth kissed her lightly "How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good actually. My feet hurt, but besides that, nothing to complain about."  
He laughed heartily "Well I can understand that, you danced all night long."  
She lay next to him contentedly "Do I love him" she thought Sarah smiled, she already knew the answer to that question. Though everything he had done to her, and though he is a sarcastic annoying man, though he infuriates her, Sarah Williams knew that she was whole heatedly in love with Jareth, the Goblin King.  
"Sarah, how would you feel about having another picnic today? Not in the garden this time, but in one of my favorite places?"  
"That would be great. But on one condition.I don't have to wear a dress."  
He smiled at her "I think we can work that out."  
Sarah made her way out of the room after taking Jareth's robe. As he sat up on the bed, ready to get dressed, he suddenly knew that he would find out today if she cared about him the way he did her. If she didn't, he didn't think he would be able to go on. She had always had his heart, since the sec she set foot in his Labyrinth.  
He sighed and made his way to the closet to get dressed for the day ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Sarah's room, she got out a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue baby tee.  
"At least I get to wear what I want today." She exclaimed excitedly  
Sarah ran a brush through her hair, applied light make-up and made her way to the front of the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth was already there when she arrived. He was dressed casually, for Jareth that is, in boots, a white poets shirt, black pants, and white gloves. His hair, of course, was the same as always, wild and untamable.  
"Are you ever late for anything?" She asked out of breath  
"Not since I was 7" he told he quite seriously  
"Oh" was all that she could say "So where are we going?" changing the subject  
Jareth grinned from ear to ear "Give me your hand and I'll show you." He held his gloved hand out to her.  
Sarah put her hand in his and he pulled her close to him "Close your eyes Sarah"  
As she closed her eyes, she immediately felt the familiar tingling sensation of being drawn to another place.  
"You can open them now"  
When she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful grove she had ever seen. There were trees full of white blossoms, like D.C. in the springtime; there were flowers that covered the ground for what seemed like miles. And in the middle of it all, was a great waterfall, falling into a peaceful lake. The water of the lake was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was the clearest blue, so clear, she could see straight to the bottom."  
"Jareth, its beautiful" she breathed "What is this place called?"  
"The Avenue"  
"The Avenue? There is no grace in a name like that; this place should not be called the Avenue. It should be called 'White Way of Delight' That's its rightful name." (Ok, Ok, I know I took this line from a movie. Whoever can guess what movie it's from gets 50 invisible cookies. I'd give you real ones, but my computer won't let me push them through the screen."  
Jareth laughed at her "Ok Sarah, I will have the name changed to match your wishes. I'm glad you like it here. I was afraid you wouldn't"  
"How could I not! It's so wonderful here" The moment was interrupted by a noise coming from Sarah's stomach  
"Oops.Sorry about that."  
Actually, I am a bit hungry as well. Shall we eat?" With a wave of his hand, Jareth made a blanket and a basket appear before them.  
Sarah and Jareth sat down and had a leisurely lunch of chicken sandwiches, homemade cookies, and a bit of wine that Celeste had packed for them.  
As they finished off the last of the sandwiches, Sarah sat back full "That was delicious. Thank-you Jareth."  
"No need to thank me Sarah."  
"Jareth?"  
"Yes" he waited anxiously  
"I have a question that I would like to ask you."  
"I am listening"  
"Uh, well, I was wondering if we could go swimming."  
Jareth had been sitting on his knees waiting "Sure Sarah, that would be great" he said with almost no enthusiasm  
"O goody" Sarah clapped like a little child "Uhhh.I didn't bring a suit with me though."  
Jareth took an orb out of his pocket and threw it at Sarah. She quickly caught it, but it had changed form when she did. It had turned into a royal blue bikini. "Oh no buddy. I do not think so" She looked at the tiny bathing suit. It was a nice blue, dark, almost black. The top tied around the neck and the back and in the middle of the front was a white ring holding it together. The bottoms had the same rings on each of the sides.  
"I wear more when I'm taking a shower!"  
"It's either that or nothing my dear." Jareth smirked, obviously enjoying himself. Part of him wished that she would refuse the suit.  
Sarah glared at him "Fine.but no peeking while I change."  
"I wouldn't dare"  
Sarah walked towards the woods for coverage and heard Jareth laughing the entire time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the woods, not far from the clearing, Lord Damien laid watching Sarah and Jareth.  
"I will have her son. My idiot brother is sure to screw up."  
A few minutes later, he noticed Sarah walk away from where Jareth and she were sitting. He decided to follow her to see what she was up to.  
When Sarah stopped a little ways in the woods, Damien stopped roughly 10ft away behind an enormous tree. He couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck, when he saw what she was doing. She was undressing right in front of him!  
Sarah removed her shirt and jeans so she was clad in just her underwear. She first removed her bra to reveal her round breasts. She slipped the bikini top on and took off her underwear to reveal her most private of parts to Damien. He almost moaned but caught himself.  
Sarah thought she heard something; she looked up and around, staring right at the spot where Damien was hiding but he held his breath and didn't move a muscle. Sarah quickly put her bottoms on and walked out to the clearing to where Jareth was.  
Damien sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them grumbled to himself "I better get Kit to take care of what she started" he disappeared with a flick of his wrist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah rushed back to Jareth, a little frightened  
"What is it Sarah?" he asked not forgetting to first look at her amazing body in the tiny suit  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Probably just a bird."  
"Probably" he said, but reminded himself to check on it later. "Shall we go swimming no?" he snapped his fingers to produce black swim trunks instead of his clothes.  
Sarah noticed how good Jareth looked in the suit. Not to muscular, but not scrawny either.perfect.  
"Yep" She said "Just don't" Jareth picked her up and threw her in the lake, jumping in after her "Throw me in" she said coming up from under water  
"Why I outta."  
He was laughing as Sarah waded her way through the water to join him  
"You what?" he teased  
"Watch out Your Majesty." She said "When you least expect it, I'm gonna get you." She laughed  
For the next hour, Sarah and Jareth continued to sneak up on each other, swim, and jump into the lake from a rock nearby. When Sarah finally got tired, she climbed out and landed on the blanket laughing.  
"That was to much fun Jareth."  
"We can come back anytime you like." Jareth sat down next to Sarah "I'm glad you had a good time."  
Sarah looked up at Jareth from her spot on the blanket "I had the best time ever. I guarantee I'll sleep half the day away tomorrow."  
Jareth laughed distractedly and became quite serious "Sarah, I want to know something."  
Uh-oh she thought, what did I do know. She poured another glass of wine and lied back on the blanket "What is it?"  
Jareth took the glass from her fingers. "I want to know if you would consider moving into my bedroom."  
Sarah looked into his eyes. "You, you want me t-to." Sarah stuttered  
Jareth suddenly felt as if he were 2ft tall. "I didn't think you would want to. But I had to ask, just to see if maybe.. I won't bring it up again, and I won't take up anymore of your time" He started to walk away  
Sarah got up and ran after him. She grabbed his arm "I'd love to move in with you Jareth,"  
He turned around and looked into her eyes. "Really?" he looked like a child on Christmas Eve whose mother just told him he could open a present early.  
She smiled "Really. Nothing would make me happier."  
He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her forehead  
"Thank-you Sarah" he whispered into her hair  
"Jareth?"  
"Yes darling"  
"I-I love you" She said quickly looking at his chest  
Jareth lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Sarah, my love, I have always loved you."  
  
A/N: Finally!!!! It's out in the open.Jeez it took me a while LoL.Hope you like it, and Remember to R&R!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Geez...I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why you people haven't killed me yet. Of course, if you think the story sux, then you should be happy I haven't updated! But here it is! The next chapter to my glorious little Laby fic. I have another in mind, but I need to work out all the little details first. I'm also gonna make Jareth more like his character, in this story I kind of made him look like a wussy pansy man lol...SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...it all belongs to the genius of Jim Henson  
  
That night, Damien sat in his room thinking of the days events. Kit lay asleep on the floor next to him. He refused to let that little whore sleep in the bed next to him.  
  
After he had left the woods, he had called on Kit to finish what Sarah had begun. But Kit has a special power; she can look like whoever she wants to. So in the process, Damien ordered her to appear as Sarah in front of him.  
  
Soon, he would get the real thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many hours later, after Jareth and Sarah had returned to his room, Jareth watched Sarah as she slept. Suddenly a frown formed on his face, and, being careful not to wake Sarah, he transported himself back to what was now formerly known as "The Avenue" and when to the spot that Sarah had changed.  
  
He sensed her ora around the spot she had been in, but there was also another. It was faint, but he could detect it along with the magic that had gone with it. And if he sensed it correctly, he knew that his brother had been the one Sarah was frightened by. And if so...  
  
"DAMIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jareth yelled loudly as he appeared in his brother's room. He noticed the poor slave girl on the floor and a now slightly scared looking Damien sitting in his bed.  
  
"Get the girl out of here, we have to talk" Jareth said in an unusually calm voice  
  
"Kit, leave" The girl got up without question and left the room in a hurry.  
  
"So, brother, what brings you to my humble home this gorgeous night?"  
  
Jareth walked over t Damien and grabbed him by the neck. Damien clawed at his hands, but it was no use, Jareth was always stronger than him.  
  
"If you ever, ever look at my Sarah again, I will tear your beating heart out and feed it to you." He said through gritted teeth "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes" Damien chocked out  
  
"Good" Jareth threw Damien across the room "I want you to stay clear of Sarah. You are not to come within a mile of here. Is that clear?"  
  
Damien nodded, rubbing his red sore throat.  
  
"Wonderful" Jareth smiled "O and Damien have a wonderful night." Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter and smoke  
  
Damien collapsed on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth reappeared in his room and climbed back into his bed with Sarah. She stirred "Where have you been?" She asked groggily  
  
"Just some goblins making noise. I took care of it."  
  
She nodded and rolled over, laying her head on his chest. She was asleep within seconds  
  
Jareth rested his head on the pillows, wrapped his arms around Sarah, and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning, Sarah woke up to find the rest of the bed empty. She did, however, notice that all of her things had been brought to Jareth's room.  
  
Smiling to herself, she stretched and grabbed a robe to get up. She began to unpack the boxes when she noticed that "Labyrinth" was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where could I have put it?" she reminded herself mentally to ask around for it. She picked up a picture frame and placed it on the table beside the bed. "You'd love it here Toby. You really would."  
  
She finished putting everything away, got dressed in jeans and an old Aerosmith t-shirt, and went to go find something to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that morning, Jareth came to his room, expecting to find Sarah still asleep. To his surprise, everything had been put away and she was gone.  
  
He found her sitting in the library "I thought I might find you here."  
  
She looked up from the book that she had been reading "I guess I just couldn't find anything to do. And since I slept through lunch, I thought I could eat here. That's ok right?"  
  
He laughed "Of course it is"  
  
"Oh Jareth, I wanted to ask you something. Have you seen a book with a red cover on it?"  
  
Jareth envisioned the book sitting on the top shelf of his wardrobe "No Sarah, I haven't seen it. Perhaps you should ask another member of the staff."  
  
"I have. No one has seen it.  
  
"I'm sure someone will find it." He told her "Sarah, I have a wonderful surprise for you."  
  
Jareth stepped aside as Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo came through the doorway.  
  
"Sawah back!" Ludo yelled  
  
"O Jareth! Thank-you so much" She ran over to hug her three friends  
  
"O I've missed you all so much!"  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a while" and with that, Jareth disappeared  
  
"You have to tell me everything that is going on!"  
  
"Sarah, we've all missed you, but we're glad yer back." Hoggle said  
  
"Lady Sarah, why dist thou stop calling upon us?"  
  
"Oh didn't mean to stop calling, I just...I guess I grew up" Sarah saw the look on her friends faces "But I did call again after awhile, but you didn't come."  
  
"Jareth must have blocked them." Hoggle said angrily "I'll show him I'll..."  
  
"No it's ok Hoggle. I'm here now and that's all that matters."  
  
Sawah friend?" Ludo asked  
  
"Yes Ludo, I'm still a friend" He hugged Sarah "And I'm back to stay"  
  
"Really Sarah?"  
  
"Really"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah walked to the dining room that night wearing a light brown dress with long sleeves, plain, but beautiful.  
  
"So Sarah, did you have a nice visit with your friends?"  
  
"Yes, and thank-you so much for letting me see them."  
  
"Anytime Sarah."  
  
The next two weeks ran smoothly, Sarah visited Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus every chance she got. She stayed with Jareth quite frequently too. Of course, they had their little arguments, but they're Sarah and Jareth, what do you expect? In fact, nothing too exciting happened until...  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to let the sunlight greet her. As soon as she did, she had to bolt for the bathroom. It was the fourth time that she had been sick that week!  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me!?" she asked "I never get sick" Suddenly her eyes got HUGE "No, I'm not...I can't be." But she decided to visit Kadio just in case.  
  
Kadio took off his stethoscope and Sarah pulled her shirt down.  
  
"Sarah, you are quite pregnant."  
  
Sarah's eyes filled with pride "I am...are you sure?"  
  
"I am almost 100% sure."  
  
Sarah hugged Kadio "O please don't tell Jareth! I want to tell him."  
  
"Of course Sarah." He told her "But I do need you to take a few of these pills and come back to see me every so often just in case."  
  
Sarah walked out of his office, pill bottle in hand. She felt as if she had just won a million dollars. She was carrying Jareth's child. His and Hers. Theirs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damien wiped the smoke away from his face. He had been watching Sarah in it since Jareth had threatened him. If what Kadio said was true, then he had lost his chance. He would never get it back. Unless...no, there was one more thing he could do... * * * * * * * * A/N: YaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaY....another chappie up! I wanted to say CONGRATULATIONS TO Jacall311!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She was the only one who reviewed that guessed the movie that I referenced in the last chappie! When I was talking about "The Avenue" and "White Way of Delight"...I was talking about Anne of Green Gables. I absolutely LOVE that movie (well all three to be exact) I know, I'm a dork lol....Anyway, please review...It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. (In the most non-sexual way possible lol) 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another update yo lol....Here is the next chappie of my ongoing saga!!! (I've always wanted to say that lol)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope Nope Nope...I don't own nothing....  
  
Sarah came down to the Dining Room from Kadio's office. She stopped in front of the door, which was cracked just a little bit. She was about to knock when she heard Hoggle talking to Jareth. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"You haven't told her yet?" Hoggle asked hurriedly  
  
"I can never bring myself to."  
  
"You have to tell her Your Majesty. She has the right to know"  
  
"Hoggle, if you were Sarah, how would you feel knowing that the only way to save my kingdom was for her to wander through my Labyrinth. To know that her brother was never really in any danger at all, to know that I used her for my own benefit?"  
  
"You have a point there, but you'll never know until you tell her."  
  
Suddenly they both heard the doors to the Dining Room slam open and saw Sarah standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sarah" Jareth said nervously looking towards Hoggle "We weren't expecting you."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" She screamed at him "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU TRICKED ME INTO COMING HERE? I RISKED MY LIFE ALL THOSE TIMES FOR NOTING!!!"  
  
"Sarah I..."  
  
"No, I AM NOT EVEN DONE YET!" She had tears on her face and streams down her face "YOU USED ME TO SAVE YOUR SELF AND YOUR WRETCHED LITTLE KINGDOM!" her voice got suddenly quiet "You probably don't even love me." She ran out of the room  
  
Jareth stood dumb-founded "Hoggle, I think you should go now."  
  
Hoggle left the room quickly and quietly leaving Jareth to stand looking at the double doors. Sarah was right. He was an asshole. But he did love her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah ran all the way up to Jareth's room, grabbed all of her belongings and hauled it all back to her previous bedchambers.  
  
"I'm not staying in there with him. I don't care if I ever see him again." She said to Celeste when she came to see her.  
  
"Now dearie, it can't be all that bad  
  
"I hate lying. It is the worst thing that anyone could ever ever do. He lied to me, he used me, and he put me and my brother in danger. That makes him the worst of the worse."  
  
Celeste left Sarah to reorganize her things. She cried as soon as Celeste was out the door. She lied down holding her stomach. Don't worry baby I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you." And she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth stopped outside of his bedroom door "Please let her still be here. If she is, I know that I still have a chance. That she still cares." He closed his eyes and opened his door. When he opened them, he saw that all of Sarah's things had been taken. All of her clothes, her pictures, books, and make-up. Jareth sat down on the bed and a single tear fell down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of knocking "Who is it?" she asked groggily  
  
"It's me" Jareth answered  
  
"I don't want to speak to you" she said coldly  
  
"Please Sarah, open the door."  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!!!!"  
  
She heard footsteps slowly retreat down the hallway, and she started to cry again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sarah woke up to yet another vomiting spell/  
  
"Ugh...you better be an easy birth baby. Cuz at this rate, your gonna tire me out before the second trimester."  
  
After Sarah finished getting dressed, she started to feel a little hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.  
  
"I think I can brave a trip to the kitchen" She said to herself "Come on feet." She opened her door slowly and poked her head out. "Good, no one here." She tiptoed in the direction of the kitchens, avoiding all direct passageways where Jareth, or even Hoggle may be lurking.  
  
She finally made it and found Celeste  
  
"Hello dearie" she said "What can I get for you?"  
  
"Ummmm...a grilled cheese sandwich please "She had the sudden craving for one.  
  
"Coming right up dearie" Celeste smiled  
  
"Thanks. You're a life-saver."  
  
As soon as she was done eating, she went to the library. She could lock the door there and at least she would have something to do.  
  
Sarah sat down and began to read a favourite book of hers "Gone With the Wind." No matter how many times she read it, she would always expect it to end differently...She always wanted Rhett to stay. Or for Scarlett to call for him just s little louder when she was sick. But alas, it never happened...Rhett always left with that infamous line...  
  
Suddenly she heard a knock at the door "Yes?"  
  
"Sarah, open the door." Jareth said  
  
"Fat chance" she yelled  
  
"I just want to talk Sarah. Like two mature adults."  
  
"Oh...mature...a mature adult wouldn't have lied to me. Or used me to save his own sorry ass."  
  
"Sarah, love"  
  
"DO NOT call me that Jareth."  
  
That really hurt him. She really did hate him it seemed. "I'm really sorry Sarah. I love you."  
  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn...(hehehehe) Because now, I'm not the only one you hurt by this."  
  
Jareth walked away silently. What did she mean by that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sank back into the chair. "I hate him. I can't believe he wants me to forgive him after our whole relationship was a lie!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damien saw the whole fight. This was perfect. Sarah hated Jareth. All he needed to do know was get her to trust him again. It was absolutely perfect.  
  
* * * * * * * * * A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH...I am practically going out of my mind!!! I wanna type the rest of it...or at least up to the really really really really really really really really cool part...But that means I'd practically at the end!!!! I wanna type about 2 more pages worth, but I'm restraining myself. The good news for you guys is that I probably won't be able to resist putting the next chappie up for a long time. Which means it'll probably be up like tomorrow lol...actually, I'll probably end up typing it as soon as I post this one cuz this is really short and I m incredibly bored. I should really be doing my Math homework. But who needs math right...I mean who really cares if I can find if a triangle is congruent with the SSS, ASA, HL, or AAS theorem....I mean really people lol ....Anyway...Please Please Please review!!! My writing only gets better with criticism!!!  
  
And don't get mad at me cuz Sarah is mad at Jareth!!! It only makes my stupid plot better lol... 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok everyone!!! Here is the next chappie I promised...It's an ok chappie, but it helped my plot, so eh...  
  
Disclaimer: HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION THE LAST 14 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
  
As Sarah got ready for bed wearing a light blue pajamas pants and a white baby tee, she climbed under the covers and Celeste waked in  
  
"Hello dearie, I've brought you some tea."  
  
"Thank-you. Ya know, you really are an angel Celeste."  
  
Celeste smiled warmly "Oh dearie, I'm just doing my job" and she left blushing  
  
Sarah finished her tea, which was quite good actually, settled down into the covers and fell into an easy sleep.  
  
With what couldn't have been more than an hour later, someone knocked loudly on the door. Sarah woke, rubbing her eyes gently "Who is it?" she asked groggily  
  
"You know who it is Sarah."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you!" she announced covering her head with the covers "In fact, I want to find a room on the other side of the castle!"  
  
"You may not have it!" Jareth said angrily, kicking the door open.  
  
Sarah jumped and stared at him "What the hell do you think your doing?!" she yelled  
  
"You will not yell at me Sarah!" Jareth roared and Sarah recoiled on the bed. She had forgotten how frightening he could be  
  
"You drunk" Sarah said  
  
"Far from it Sarah I haven't had a drink yet today."  
  
"Please leave my room." Sarah said, trying to remain calm  
  
He took a step towards her. I am not leaving until we talk."  
  
"There is absolutely nothing to talk about!" she yelled "You lied to me, you used my brother, and you used me! That's all there is to it!"  
  
"You may have forgotten this Sarah, but I am still the king here, and you are the one who called for me. Therefore, you belong to ME." He was yelling at her now. He had on black pants, and a black poet's shirt with a white vest and white gloves. His mis-matched eyes shone with pure anger.  
  
"Jareth, please go away." Sarah said softly tears threatening to fall  
  
Seeing as he now had her attention, he softened his tone. He didn't want to yell at her, but he knew no other way for her to listen "Sarah, I never meant for you to find out this way. In fact, didn't expect you to come back here ever again, let alone me to fall in love with you when you did."  
  
Sarah's heart flipped, but she just blamed it on indigestion.  
  
"Now Sarah, if you will not be with me, you will go back to being my servant. I am not forcing, just telling you that you will not get a free ride."  
  
Sarah had tears falling now. "Yes" she whispered "Whatever."  
  
"I will expect your answer tomorrow morning." Jareth was about to leave when Sarah jumped out of bed  
  
"You have no idea how hard this is for me do you!?" She walked up to him "I was taken from my home, granted it wasn't much of one, but it was a home, I was told to be a servant," she was in his face now, her voice getting louder "I had to change my entire lifestyle for you! And, when I finally get everything into place, I fall in love with you! Then you go and lie to me, and now I don't know what to do!" She is screaming at this point and crying uncontrollably, hitting Jareth's chest  
  
Taken aback by this sudden outburst, Jareth tries to calm her "Shhhhhh, it's ok..." He puts his arms around her hesitantly, he doesn't want her to hit him or yell again "It's gonna be alright...there there, don't cry." (If anyone knows where I get THIS line, I'll give you 50 invisible chocolate chip cookies!)  
  
Sarah' sobs become hiccups as she calms down  
  
"I don't know what to do. There is so much to think about and so much that you don't understand." She backs away from him a little  
  
"What don't I understand Sarah?" his voice is soft  
  
She looks up at him "I don't know if it's exactly the right time."  
  
"Sarah, there is no better time than now. What are you keeping from me?" He asks, beginning to get frustrated  
  
"I-I, ummm" Sarah stutters while trying to decide if she should tell him  
  
"It's ok Sarah, take your time." He takes her hand and is hit by a force suddenly. He didn't feel it as he hugged her because of all the emotions she was putting out. But he definitely felt it now. Before Jareth could make sure he was right, Sarah shook her hand free.  
  
"I'm still angry at you" She said coldly, backing away.  
  
Jareth didn't care "Sarah, com here." He said sternly. Instead of Jareth, he was portraying the Goblin King  
  
Sarah, frightened of his tone, stepped forward a little, looking at the wall  
  
Jareth pulled her close and reached his hand under her shirt to rest on her abdomen  
  
"Jareth...what are you..." she started to back away, but Jareth held her in place.  
  
"Stay still Sarah." His hand was warm on her stomach. She moved her eyes up to lock with his and she knew that he knew. She had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Jareth moved his hand across her stomach and around her back and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He didn't care if she was angry at him or not. He pressed his lips into hers and wrapped his other arm around her, and to his surprise, she responded to his touch.  
  
'What am I doing' Sarah thought 'He lied to me and used me' She knew she cared for him to much though. Ever since she first red that little red book so many years ago.  
  
"She pulled back crying "Jareth, I love you."  
  
He smiled down at Sarah, who was now preoccupied with the floor "Sarah, I love you too. But why would you keep my child from me?"  
  
"I was angry at you Jareth, you hurt me and I'd be damned if you'll hurt our child too."  
  
"I'd never intentionally hurt you Sarah."  
  
"Then why did you lie!" She looked up at him suddenly  
  
"Sarah, I had to. My kingdom was falling to ruins. If a young mortal girl did not travel through my Labyrinth, reach the castle, and say those same words to me, I would not exist today."  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"What is it Sarah?"  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Of course love." He led Sarah over to the bed and laid her down under the covers. He stretched out next to her and whispered in her ear "Does this mean I am forgiven?"  
  
"I don't have the will power to argue anymore." Sarah laughed as she looked at him Jareth pulled her closer as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He placed his other hand on Sarah's stomach, on top of hers.  
  
He lie awake for a while, listening to Sarah breathe softly beside him. He was going to have a child. They were going to have a child. Him and Sarah, the woman that he loved. Even though she was stubborn, she was going to bear his first child. Jareth squeezed Sarah's hand on her stomach and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damien threw a ceramic statue through the smoke he was watching. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!! WHY THE HELL DID SHE FORGIVE HIM SO QUICKLY!" He took a deep breath "I'll just have to do things my way."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well everyone, I know it was a short chappie, and I know that I have ended the last like 5 chapters with Damien's POV, but it had to be done lol...Don't worry, good stuff is coming up soon...but I'm not totally done yet!!!  
I am one of those authors that add like 50 million plots to one story lol...sorry if that annoys you! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I get some reviews! I mean, it really isn't hard to push the little button at the bottom of the screen and type a few sentences...look how many I have typed!!! Lol...anyway...THANX FOR READING!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow...I took waaaaaay to long to update...the next time that happens, someone please drop an anvil on my head...ya kno, like they do in Animaniacs...with the wheel of morality and all the good stuff lol...anyway, here's the next chappie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything...except for Celeste...but she's annoying, so I say I don't...  
  
The next morning, Sarah awoke to find Jareth by her side. Jareth, the infamous Goblin King, her child's father. And she loved him. She really did. After all he did, and even though he has faults coming out the butt, she still loved him.  
  
Jareth woke minutes after she did. "Good morning love. I certainly hope you slept well."  
  
Sarah smiled "I-..." But she was cut off by the sudden lurch of her stomach and the need to run for the bathroom.  
  
"Sarah!? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Jareth came running after her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said in between the morning sickness  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"All pregnant women get sick Jareth...It's just part of it."  
  
"Not the Fae." He said shortly  
  
"Jareth...do I look Fae to you?"  
  
Jareth eyed her "So you're ok?"  
  
Sarah laughed "Yes Jareth, I'm fine." She got up and walked back into her room as Jareth followed.  
  
"Sarah, how about a breakfast in the garden?"  
  
"I would love it Jareth." She smiled  
  
While they were eating the eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, potatoes, and drinking the orange juice that the cook had packed, Sarah began questioning Jareth.  
  
"I just want to know why I was used."  
  
"My kingdom was falling apart. The Labyrinth was crumbling and the people in it were dying. According to the law of the Seelie Court, the only way to save my Labyrinth was to have it pick a mortal child to complete it. It picked you."  
  
"So Toby wasn't in danger at all?"  
  
"No, I would have sent him home when the 13 hours were up, regardless of anything."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh...see Sarah, if you hadn't completed my Labyrinth, the only way to keep my kingdom from being destroyed, would have been to keep you here forever."  
  
"So, I completed the Labyrinth and got to go home."  
  
"Yes, but it knew you would come back."  
  
"How?"  
  
Destiny" Jareth laughed "I never believed it, but look how wrong I was."  
  
When breakfast was over, Jareth's mother came by  
  
"Hello Mother" Jareth stood u "How are you this fine day?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine dear. And how I hope you two are doing well."  
  
"As well as can be expected" Jareth said for both of them. "Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I have a lot of business to attend to today. I'm sure Sarah can find something to talk about though." Jareth smiled at her.  
  
"You can go dear." His mother said  
  
Jareth walked away, leaving the two women in the garden.  
  
"Well Your Majesty..."  
  
"Please call me Mêlées. Titles get so unbearable after a while."  
  
"Alright...Mêlées...I do have a bit of news for you. And I do hope that you will be happy for me." She smiled "Well, me and Jareth that is."  
  
"Well, what is it dear?"  
  
"Well, you see...I'm pregnant."  
  
"Sara! Really?! O I am so happy for you! I knew Jareth would pick the right girl! I'm so glad it was you."  
  
Mêlées gave Sarah a hug and for the next hour, the two talked of names an rooms they could decorate.  
  
Jareth came back to find the two talking of clothes.  
  
"Well, I see Sarah has told you the news." Jareth smiled  
  
"Yes, dear she did." Mêlées smiled "I'm so happy for you Jareth" His mother hugged him "In fact, I'm glad it was you who has received this precious (hehehe precioooouuussssss) gift and not your brother. He never was the type for throne work." Jareth's mother whispered. "Well anyway, I must be on my way. Congratulations again darlings." She hugged them both once more and exited the garden.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that the only reason you are keeping me around?" She asked quietly "Because I can give you heirs?"  
  
"Sarah, I love you...nothing can ever change that fact. I don't care if you give 20 children or none."  
  
"Sarah smiled and stood up to kiss Jareth "I love you too."  
  
For the next month, Sarah, Jareth, and well the whole castle were giddy with excitement. A presentation was being prepared for the baby already and Sarah had only just begun to show. They didn't even know if the baby was a girl or a boy yet.  
  
"Jareth, I want you to pick the name of our child."  
  
"Why Sarah...you are the mother."  
  
"I know, but I never thought about names. I want you to do it."  
  
"How about we decide together."  
  
She smiled and went off to get lunch while Jareth sat and talked to his father  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Jareth, if you aren't married by the time the child is born; it is considered lame, as is the mother. Sarah will be cast out and you won't get another chance."  
  
"I know father" Jareth sighed "She's been under a lot of pressure and she needs rest. I will ask her before the new moon arrives."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damien walked along the corridor of Jareth's castle. He had been working on an invisibility spell for the last month and had finally perfected it. All he had to do now was find what he came for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sat in her room reading "A Season of Passage" when she thought she heard something  
  
"Hello?" She looked around "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Suddenly, something covered her eyes and mouth. She was practically immobile. They then hit her over the head and all she saw was black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth was staring to worry about Sarah. He sent her to get something to eat, but that was over 3 hours ago. He decided to go up and check on her.  
  
When he appeared in her room, the book she was reading had been thrown to the floor and her bed was a mess. The sheets were torn and the pillows thrown haphazardly.  
  
'She would never leave a room like this." He thought and tried to sense her.  
  
He closed his eyes, but felt nothing. Realizing she was in danger, he rushed out of the room to find Sarah.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well Well Well...I FINALLY MADE IT PASSED 100 IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YaY go me lol...anyway...it's gonna get pretty interesting (and gruesome) in the next few chapters...so please stay tuned!!!!  
  
And thank you to everyone that reviewed my story...I love you guys!!! O...and the line that I used in the last chapter was from Gone With The Wind. So I get the cookies since no one guessed it (skips away with her cookies) 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone! I was all set to update a week ago when FF.net decided to ban me from updating until today cuz I posted an a/n instead of a full story...stupid mofos lol  
  
Anyway,. I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have a whole new chappie for you guyz! O, and I have a question for all of you peoples...This is what I posted and ff.net banned me...ok, here goes...  
  
I was wondering something, I was doing research for my next story and I can't figure out if Jareth is one from the Seelie Court, the Unseelie court, or even of the solitary Fae. I know that Goblins are members of the Unseelie courts, but I can't seem to find what Jareth is. I'm thinking the Seelie court because he is one of the beautiful Fae, but I know of instances where beautiful Fae are sometimes of the Unseelie court.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lol...SOMEONE HELP! I would also like a beta reader, so if you would like to help me out with that too, I would be very very very appreciative.  
  
I have a pretty good idea of another story...so the sooner I get an answer, the sooner I can get to writing it!  
  
THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing but pocket lint  
  
ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WAIT, BEFORE I CONTINUE, I SHOULD WARN EVERYONE THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MATERIAL THAT IS CONTROVERSIAL! IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST WRITTEN MTERIAL OF THIS NATURE, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sarah awoke to see spots in front of her eyes. "Where the hell am I?" She asked groggily to no one in particular  
  
"Oh such language" a voice beside her said  
  
"Who said that?" She asked wearily  
  
"Me" the voice spoke "Damien"  
  
"Oh Damien, I'm so glad you're here!" Sarah tried to sit up but was restricted by ropes that tied her wrists to the bed that she was apparently laying on "Damien, you have to help me before the bastard that did this to me gets back."  
  
"Bastard, well that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"  
  
"Wh- I don't underst..." Sarah's face paled "O my God! Why would you do this to me?!?!?" she shouted  
  
"Sarah, you have to understand something, my brother has always been ahead of me in everything. Even at being born. I wasn't going to let him beat me this time."  
  
"Damien, let me up."  
  
"I don't think so babe." He smirked "You're staying right here."  
  
With that, he left the room and locked the door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth searched frantically around his castle for Sarah  
  
"Sarah, SARAH!" he yelled down every corridor, in every room  
  
"Son" His father said "She's not in this castle  
  
"Well, where in hell is she?!" He was starting to lose his patience  
  
"I don't know. Her ora is faint, she's hurt. We'll find her though, don't worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah moved her wrists around, since her feet weren't tied to the bed, if she could get one hand free, she could get away. They were tied with ropes, so they would be easy to maneuver. All she had to do was.....there! One hand was free and all she had to do was untie the other one before Damien got back  
  
Sarah got out of the ropes and rubbed her wrists. She looked around the small room and didn't recognize her surroundings at all. She could be in Timbuktu for all she knew. (Wow, that rhymes lol)  
  
She got off the small bed and immediately fell, her head hurt and when she put her hand up to the back, she could feel matted blood on her hair. Sure enough, when she pulled her hand away, it was smeared with red.  
  
"How the Hell am I going to get away from here!" she whispered to herself  
  
Sarah made her way over to the door and reached for the handle, As soon as she did, the door swung open and Damien stood in front of her  
  
"Well, where are we going? Not trying to escape I hope?"  
  
Damien slapped Sarah across her face...hard  
  
"I don't think I told you that you could get up, did I?"  
  
"Sarah backed away from him, nurturing her stinging cheek  
  
"DID I?!"  
  
"No" she whispered  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"That's better" Damien walked over to her "You are a stupid bitch aren't you?" He hit her again "I don't know why my brother even bothered with you."  
  
Sarah lay on the floor trying to avoid eye contact with the maniac standing above her  
  
"You know, I was going to save the surprise for later, but I think you deserve it now." Damien gritted his teeth, grabbed Sarah's arm and threw her against the wall. She sank down to the floor.  
  
"Please," Sarah cried "Please stop."  
  
"I don't think so little slut." Damien walked over to her "We have just begun" Damien kicked her side and she doubled over n pain...as blood rolled across the floor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth was searching a nearby wood when he felt it. The only thing he had felt all day, a searing pain roll across his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhh..." Damien sighed "Much better" He picked Sarah up by her shirt "Ya know" his face turned into a smirk "Just to be sure," he punched Sarah in her stomach once more and threw her on the bed  
  
Sarah was sobbing now, she was in so much pain, she didn't think she could even scream from everything that she felt. She clutched her stomach and rolled over onto her side.  
  
Damien came towards her and ripped off her top. "That needs to be gone: he said as he pulled her bra down to underneath her breasts and flicked her nipples  
  
"Damien" Sarah said in a raspy voice "Stop" she tried to push him away, but she had no strength left within her.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this, so I'll stop when I want to."  
  
Damien pulled her blood soaked pants off and threw them into the corner of the room, her ran his hand over her once blue, now red underwear  
  
Sarah started to thrash "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at Damien  
  
Damien pulled rope out from under the bed and tied her hands and feet to each of the four bedposts.  
  
"You're starting to annoy me Sarah." He kissed her hard, and she felt as if she would vomit right the and there  
  
Suddenly, he ripped her underwear off and slipped one finger into her  
  
"Ohhhh, you're a tight one aren't you." Damien smiled "My brother hasn't gotten much has he?" Damien unzipped his pants and brought himself out, he positioned himself at her entrance and rammed into her unexpectedly  
  
Sarah flinched "Please, it hurts, please get off of me!" Sarah's voice escalated into a yell as she became more hysterical;, tears running down her face.  
  
She tried to get out from under him, but he hit her pretty hard earlier ands she wasn't able to.  
  
"Not yet my little whore, you haven't learned your little lesson yet."  
  
Damien leaned down and bit her nipple until he drew blood, then went to the other and did the same thing  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"I'm coming babe, I'm coming in you..."  
  
Sarah felt her stomach heave, and she thought she would be sick all over him that very instant  
  
Damien pulled out of her and brought himself up to her face. Sarah looked at him, wondering what he was getting at, when he yelled at her "Clean me off Bitch!"  
  
Sarah was repulsed, she shook her head and Damien sapped her "Do it, or I'll kill you."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth and invited him in. He hardened again and it didn't take him long to come in her mouth.  
  
"Swallow all of it you slut"  
  
Though she gagged, Sarah managed to get it down  
  
Damien pulled his pants up and threw the door open "I'll be back later."  
  
After he locked the door, Sarah leaned over the side of the bed, as best she could with being tied, and threw up over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth had been searching for Sarah all day, he even had parties of goblins and trolls and faeries out looking for her. When he made it to the edge of his brother's estate, he looked at the castle beyond him.  
  
"I swear, if she's in there, I'll personally kill him." And Jareth walked the grounds to the front door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now folks. I realize that this chapter was a bit deeper than usual...If anyone has ever had to deal with this kind of cruelty or anything like this; I strongly recommend that you tell someone...I did and I feel so much better for it. No one should be able to ruin lives like that. No matter what they think... 


End file.
